friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LadyAltman/A gdyby.....
No hejka. To moje pierwsze opowiadanko (nie pisze zbyt dobrze ,ale ciii). Liczę na miłe komy, ale krytykę (nie mylić z hejtem) też przyjmę. Nie lubię pisać na kompie, wolę mieć przed sobą kartkę/zeszyt i coś do bazgrolenia. Nie lubię pisać w formie pamiętnika. Ale dzisiaj się przełamuję i będzie pisane na laptopikiu i w formie pamiętnika (no może cośtam będzie mówione przez wszechwiedzącego narratora (czyli mnie).' '' '' Miłego czytania-pozdrawiam LadyAltman :D UWAGA!!! To samo opowiadanie znajduje się na wiki w całości poświęconej Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot:) ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA I KOMENTOWANIA :D Prolog Wszechwiedzący Narrator Przepiękna gwieździsta noc. Romantyczny nastrój wprowadzał księżyc w pełni. Brakowało tylko płatków róż , świec i zakochanej pary. Jednak gdzieś na obrzeżach Paryża na dachu opuszczonej fabryki stały dwie postaci. Ona w czerwonym stroju w czarne kropki on w czarnym kombinezonie z czarnymi uszami i ogonem. Tak, Biedronka i Czarny Kot przeciwko sobie. Fiołkowe oczy bohaterki szkliły się od łez smutku i bezsilności, a on? Cóż, Czarny Kot nie był sobą, w jego sercu zamieszkała akuma. Zwykle zielone oczy zmieniły barwę na czarną ,trzymał w ręku jej jo-jo. Miał przewagę nic nie mogła zrobić bowiem gdyby tylko lekko ją pchnął spadłaby prawie dziesięć pięter w dół. '' ''Marinette'' - Czarny Kocie, błagam opamiętaj się to ja - spojrzałam na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Byłam bezbronna. Kocurek w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się do mnie triumfalnie i mimo iż twarz wyrażała zwycięstwo, oczy niczym tunele były bez wyrazu. - Oczywiście, że to ty - zaśmiał się bez krzty rozbawienia. - A któż by inny, Biedronko? Po co mam się opamiętać jak nawet ci na mnie nie zależy. Co będę miał z tego że znowu będę normalny? Twoją obojętność? - To nie prawda! - krzyknęłam - Jesteś ważny. Zależy mi .Wróć do mnie. Wyrzuć akumę z serca. Stań się z powrotem Czarnym Kotem, stań się z powrotem moim przyjacielem-po policzku poleciały mi łzy. Chciałam go odzyskać. Bardzo, bardzo tego chciałam. - Nie kłam - powiedział tak obojętnym tonem ,że wydawało mi się że ze mnie żartuje - Kochałem cię, a ty? Wiecznie mnie odtrącałaś. Nie jesteś w stanie mnie pokochać. I nigdy nie będziesz, ale teraz jesteś dla mnie nikim, totalnym zerem. Te słowa mnie zabolały, lecz były prawdziwe. - To prawda - powiedziałam łykając łzy. - Kocham kogoś innego, ale... - urwałam, bowiem rozległ się strzał. Poczułam rozdzierający ból w lewym ramieniu i chłód rozlewający się po ciele. Popatrzyłam na ramię, pojawiała się na nim coraz większa plama krwi. Runęłam w przepaść. Ostatnie co pamiętam nim uderzyłam w ziemię i straciłam przytomność to czarne oczy, które śmiały się z mojej przegranej... ''Adrien'' Wtedy coś we mnie pękło. Wyleciał ze mnie ten pasożyt. Wstrętna akuma. Ale ona różniła się od innych, bo wyleciała ze mnie pod postacią białego motylka. Tak jakbym wyparł w sobie zło. Moje oczy z powrotem były zielone. W przeciwieństwie do innych zakumizowanych doskonale pamiętałem co się działo przed chwilą. Zamarłem na chwilę, po czym skoczyłem z dachu za ukochaną. Dzięki kociemu kijowi bez problemu wylądowałem nie robiąc sobie krzywdy. Wtedy ją zobaczyłem, leżała parę metrów ode mnie. pod nią tworzyła się coraz to większa szkarłatna kałuża. Podbiegłem do Biedronki upadając przy niej na kolana. Wziąłem jej głowę do siebie. Krzyknąłbym gdyby moje płuca nie zwinęły się w ciasną kulkę nie pobierającą tlenu, a żołądek nie podszedłby do gardła. Popłynęły łzy. Biedronka nie oddychała...... ROZDZIAŁ 1 ''Adrien'' Łzy. Słone łzy. Czułem jak skapują po policzku i lądują na twarzy Biedronki. Jak mogłem do tego dopuścić? Jej serce przestało bić przeze mnie. To moja wina, jak mogłem? Jednak może jest jeszcze jakiś ratunek. - Plagg, schowaj pazury - wyszeptałem przez zaciśnięte gardło, a z mojego pierścienia wyleciało zielonookie kwami. Nie prosiło o ser ani nie narzekało. Zamiast tego stworzonko podleciało do mnie i porządnie uderzyło mnie w głowę. - Auu - jęknąłem. - Plagg to boli, nie widzisz…. - Ona żyje, pomóż jej, byłeś na tylu kursach pierwszej pomocy, więc nie jojcz tylko działaj - ostatnie słowo powiedział ostrzej. - Skąd… - Skąd wiem ,że żyje? - znowu przerwało mi moje kwami. - A stąd ,że nie wyleciała z jej kolczyków kwami Biedronki. Działaj Potrząsnąłem głową i wziąłem parę głębokich oddechów i zdjąłem ,a raczej zerwałem z siebie koszulę. Było zimno i sama koszulka na krótki rękawek to było za mało na wczesno-wiosenną noc, ale adrenalina sprawiała , że nie czułem chłodu. Urwałem rękaw koszuli i ściśle związałem na ranie postrzałowej. Przez biały materiał szybko przesiąknęła szkarłatna ciecz. Policzyłem do dziesięciu czekając aż ręce przestaną mi się trząść. Potem zacząłem reanimację. Kryształowe krople nadal ciekły mi po twarzy, ale uciskałem jej klatkę piersiową z determinacją. Pierwsza seria- nic, zero oddechu, zero pulsu. Kolejna- to samo, kolejna, kolejna i …. Cud, gdy wykonałem kolejny sztuczny wdech, zaczęła oddychać. Samodzielnie. Wrócił także leniwy puls. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnąłem i przytuliłem dziewczynę całując ją w czoło. - Zaopiekuję się tobą Ma Lady - wyszeptałem. Byłem prawie pewien , że kąciki jej ust zadrżały i uniosły się lekko ku górze. Właśnie w tej chwili jej kolczyki zaczęły pikać. Jeszcze chwila i do wiem się jak wygląda moja ukochana bez maski. Kim jest. A może znamy się w prawdziwym życiu? Zaraz dowiem się jakie są odpowiedzi na moje wszystkie pytania. Jeszcze parę sekund. Nadal tuliłem ją do siebie gdy czerwony blask zmusił mnie do zaciśnięcia powiek. Otworzyłem je powoli by spojrzeć na dziewczynę. Nie zważałem na piski naszych kwami. Patrzyłem na nią wielkimi oczami. Przede mną leżała…. ….Marinette??? Jak mogłem być tak głupi i nie zauważyć ,że Marinette to Biedronka? Jak? Te oczy, te fiołkowe oczy w ,których się zakochałem. Jak mogłem nie zauważyć ich u Marinette? - Przepraszam, przepraszam cię księżniczko… - załkałem. - Ekhem - usłyszałem za mną cienki głosik. - Jestem Tikki-a więc to było kwami Biedronki. - Mógłbyś zabrać Marinette do siebie do domu. Plagg mi powiedział ,że nie ma twojego ojca ani niejakiej Nathalie w Paryżu więc to chyba nie problem? Pokiwałem głową parę razy nie za bardzo wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Czemu nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej, ale czy się mnie nie przestraszy tak jak w szkole? Nie chcę żeby uciekła lub zaczęła się jąkać. Chcę aby w moim towarzystwie czuła się spokojna i bezpieczna. - A jej rodzice? - odezwałem się w końcu. - Będą się martwić. Nie chcę żeby zobaczyli ją z przestrzelonym ramieniem na rękach kolegi z klasy, ale nie chcę też żeby się zamartwiali-powiedziałem jednym tchem. Tikki zachichotała chyba z tego jak szybko mogę wymówić tyle słów. - Spokojnie-zapewniła mnie. - Rodzice Marinette wyjechali do brata jej mamy do Chin i wrócą dopiero za tydzień. Wypuściłem powietrze z płuc. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego ,że wstrzymuję oddech i ściskam dłoń dziewczyny. Wziąłem ją na ręce i zacząłem kierować się w stronę domu. Nim zrobiłem drugi krok ,czarne stworzonko wyleciało mi przed twarz. Chyba Plagg nie był zadowolony. - Co ty robisz? - widząc moje zdziwienie wyjaśnił. - Zamień się w Czarnego Kota. No chyba że masz zamiar iść w nocy przez Paryż trzymając zakrwawioną Marinette na rękach. Nie zapominając o tym że masz do domu jakieś osiem kilometrów-zatkało mnie. Plagg nie marudził, nie żartował ze mnie i nie żądał camemberta w kolosalnych ilościach. Oczywiście mój zachwyt nie trwał długo ,ponieważ chwilę potem moje kwami dodało. - Oczywiście w domu liczę na małą premię w postaci paru(nastu) krążków camemberta. - Jeżeli ona wyzdrowieje dostaniesz całą szafę sera - obiecałem. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury. - No, ja myślę - powiedział nim wciągnął go pierścień, a ja lekko uniosłem kąciki ust w bladym uśmiechu. Chwilę potem skakałem po budynkach zmierzają w stronę domu trzymając na rękach moją księżniczkę i pilnując by nikt mnie nie zauważył….. ROZDZIAŁ 2 ''Adrien(nadal)'' Wejście do mojego pokoju nie powinno stanowić problemu zwłaszcza, że kiedy przemieniam się w Czarnego Kot zostawiam otwarte okno. Tyle ,że kiedy zostałem zakumizowany dosłownie wywarzyłem okno. Razem z nawiasami. Teraz wymienione (służba w domu Agrestów bardzo szybko się uwija) okno było zamknięte od środka. Zakląłem pod nosem i usłyszałem głos w głowie „''Okno w łazience głupi, szybko głodny jestem”' Potrząsnąłem głową. Rzeczywiście okno w łazience zawsze jest otwarte. Przybiłbym sobie piątką w twarz gdyby nie Marinette spoczywająca na moich ramionach. Wpadłem do swojego pokoju i od razu delikatnie położyłem dziewczynę na swoim łóżku. Otrzepałem ręce żeby je rozluźnić. W końcu Mari nie jest piórkiem i swoje waży. - Plagg, schowaj pazury - powiedziałem. - Tikii czym się żywisz? - Ciasteczkami - odpowiedziała krótko. Kiwnąłem głową. Mimo, że największe niebezpieczeństwo już minęło nadal miałem ściśnięte gardło. - A mój seeer… - zaczął Plagg, Lecz kiedy Tikki spojrzała na niego morderczo zamilkł. Wyszedłem szybko z pokoju i pognałem do kuchni. Spojrzałem na zegar. Co? Była 2:30 w nocy. Wyciągnąłem z lodówki trzy krążki camemberta ,chwilę się zamyśliłem po czym wziąłem jeszcze jeden. W końcu Plagg współpracował i prawie w ogóle nie narzekał. Otworzyłem szafkę w poszukiwaniu ciastek. Nie byłem zadowolony gdy znalazłem ich aż pięć rodzajów. W końcu poddałem się i zamiast zgadywać ulubiony smak czerwonej kwami wziąłem wszystkie. Zrobiłem kilka kanapek z dżemem malinowym i brzoskwiniowym po czym powłóczyłem się do swojego pokoju. Wątpiłem czy cokolwiek zjem ale może Mari będzie głodna jak się obudzi. Jeśli się obudzi. Szybko odpędziłem czarne myśli , w końcu jako biedronka była wytrzymalsza i upadek z dachu nie był śmiertelny. Przechodząc obok lustra mało mi nie spadła taca z rąk. Wyglądałem okropnie. Włosy posklejane w strąki, kurz na twarzy i ubraniu. Ślady łez na policzkach i czerwone podkrążone oczy. Spodnie rozerwane w dwóch miejscach. Wszedłem do pokoju i dałem obydwu kwami jeść. - Nie wiedziałem jakie lubisz więc wziąłem wszystkie smaki - powiedziałem na co Tikki obdarowała mnie uśmiechem. - Dziękuję - odpowiedziała i zaczęła jeść. Spojrzałem się na śliniącego się Plagga, a potem podałem mu ser. Od razu zaczął go połykać prawie w całości. - Mógłbyś się nauczyć od niej słowa „dziękuję” - powiedziałem do niego z wyrzutem. Popatrzył się na mnie i powiedział między kęsami: - Mógłbym ,ale po co? No tak Plagg i jego charakter, przyzwyczaiłem się chyba. Koniec końców i tak na swój oryginalny sposób jest opiekuńczy. Poszedłem pod prysznic. Włączyłem zimną wodę żeby wszystko z siebie zmyć. Cały bród dzisiejszego dnia. Nadal miałem krew Biedronki na rękach i ubraniu. Nadal czułem ją na rękach, łzy na policzkach. Uderzyło mnie wspomnienie jej oczu kiedy byłem zakumizowany. Tyle emocji w jednym spojrzeniu. Strach, ból, determinacja, bezsilność, troska… Właśnie troska uderzała o mnie tak bardzo. Wdzierała się do mojego serca i umysłu niczym ogień do ostatniego suchego patyczka w płonącym lesie. Czyli jednak jej zależy, ale powiedziała, że kocha kogoś innego czyli…. Nie. Nie chcę myśleć o tym teraz. Nawet nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że ściskam gałkę od prysznica i przekręcam raz na zimną ,a raz gorącą wodę. Skóra była czerwona od zmiany temperatury, ale nie obchodziło mnie to teraz. Straciłem rachubę czasu. Włosy umyłem już chyba czwarty raz, a na rękach w miejscach gdzie było najwięcej szkarłatu zdarłem skórę do krwi. Krzyknąłem. Długo i głośno. Szum wody po części zagłuszył mój skowyt. Zakręciłem wodę Wychodząc z łazienki zgarnąłem jeszcze apteczkę. Obydwa kwami spało wtulone w siebie, chyba nie widziały się od dawna. Uśmiechnąłem się Przygotowałem miseczkę, wodę utlenioną, gazę, bandaże i pęsetkę. Usiadł obok Mari. Nadal była nieprzytomna, ale oddychała równo. Skóra blada niczym śnieg. Straciła za dużo krwi. Kto by pomyślał, że taka mała rana sprawiła taki jej upływ. Rozwiązałem prowizoryczny opatrunek. Po jej skórze spłynęła stróżka szkarłatnej cieczy. Wytarłem ją i nalałem kilka kropel wody utlenionej. Pieniło się, bardzo. Widziałem jak mięśnie jej całej ręki drgały jakby skręcały i wiły się z bólu. Nie wytrzymałem, nie mogłem patrzeć jak cierpi, nawet nieświadomie. Starłem pieniącą się ciecz. Oddychałem ciężko. Znowu czułem za dużo emocji. Zawsze opanowany, dzisiaj w rozsypce, ale to moja wina. Zacisnąłem usta by znowu nie krzyknąć. Znowu spojrzałem na dziewczynę. Rana nie była głęboka. Widziałem kulę. Małą pęsetką wyjąłem ją , była mała, czarna i pełna srebrnych grawerowań lub malunków. Wrzuciłem pocisk do miseczki i starannie opatrzyłem ramię swojej księżniczki. Ułożyłem jej głowę na swoim kolanie, a sam oparłem się o ścianę. Mimo że nie chciałem zasypiać sen wkrótce mnie zmorzył , powieki opadły , a ja oddałem się w objęcia Morfeusza… ROZDZIAŁ 3 'Marinette' Przebudzenie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Ramię pulsowało tępym bólem. Nie chciałam otwierać oczu, ale kiedy próbowałam się przekręcić na bok czyjeś dłonie mi to uniemożliwiły. Rozchyliłam powieki i ujrzałam zamazany świat. Mrugnęłam parę razy i jeszcze raz spojrzałam. Zielone piękne oczy, zmęczony uśmiech i zapadnięte kości policzkowe. Krzyknęłam i zerwałam się gdy zdałam sobie sprawę że przede mną jest Adrien. Nie stałam pewnie na nogach, mdliło mnie nieco, ale mieszanka uczuć skutecznie utrzymywała mnie w pozycji stojącej. - Co ja tu robię? - powiedziałam o dziwo się nie jąkając. Chyba to ci zrobiła Chloe skutecznie oduczyło mnie zacinania się przy Adrienie. W sumie to i dobrze. Chłopak popatrzył się na mnie niepewnie, parę razy otwierał i zamykał usta chyba zastanawiając się co odpowiedzieć. Co on do jasnej cholery ukrywa - Miałaś przestrzelone ramię, musiałem cię opatrzyć-powiedział, a raczej wydukał w końcu. O co mu chodziło? Dziwnie się zachowuje. Dobra, teraz nie jest to najważniejsze. W tej chwili na pierwszym miejscu jest Czarny Kot, muszę go odakumizować, właściwie nie wiem po co się zastanawiam, od razu powinnam iść go poszukać i nie interesuje mnie kto odkryje moją tajemnicę, chcę go mieć z powrotem, choćby za cenę życia…. Podeszłam do drzwi by wyjść. Były zamknięte. Szarpnęłam za klamkę, a kiedy nadal nie otwierała mi drzwi odwróciłam się w stronę mojego obiektu westchnień, który wpatrywał się we mnie wielkimi oczami. Grrr, co w niego wstąpiło? - Otwórz drzwi, muszę iść. Teraz - ostatnie słowo powiedziałam ostrzej niż chciałam ale nie przejmowałam się tym. - Mar, proszę zaczeka j- spojrzał na mnie takim wzrokiem, że normalnie bym się rozpłynęła, ale nie teraz. W tej chwili chciałam wydostać się stąd jak najszybciej. Jednak moje emocje postanowiły pokazać na co mnie stać dokładnie w tej sekundzie. - Zaczekać? - zaśmiałam się krótko i niewesoło. - Przykro mi ale muszę coś zrobić. Nie wiesz kim jestem, nie wiesz co zrobiłam i co muszę zrobić! - krzyknęłam. Nie wiem co mnie do tego skłoniło, przecież to miłość mojego życia, a ja na niego krzyczę.-Mojego przyjaciela zaatakowała akuma, a ty mi tak po prostu karzesz poczekać? -przejechałam ręką po włosach, a oczy Adriena otworzyły się szerzej.-On mnie kocha, a ja? Jak mogłam, odrzuciłam go, a wiesz dlaczego? Powiem ci. Kocham Cię, zakochałam się. Dotarło? Olewałeś mnie tyle czasu, bo ja nie miałam odwagi ci tego powiedzieć. Jestem jego księżniczką, ale nie potrafię go pokochać- usta mi drżały, oczy szkliły się od łez, lecz nadal miałam podniesiony głos. Schowałam na chwilę twarz w dłoniach. - Marinette… - zaczął chłopak. W jego oczach kryła się niepewność i błysk zrozumienia, a także….szczęście? Jak on mógł się teraz cieszyć? No jak? - „Chciałabym cię nienawidzić. Chcę cię nienawidzić. Próbuję cię nienawidzić. Byłoby łatwiej gdybym cię nienawidziła. Czasem myślę, że cię nienawidzę, a potem cię spotykam i….” - urwałam. To był cytat z jednej z moich ulubionych książek. Pochyliłam głowę i na podłogę spadła samotna łza. Spodziewałam się innej reakcji niż ta którą okazał chłopak. Zamiast być zły, podszedł do mnie i otarł kryształowe krople z mojej twarzy. Nie miałam odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy, albo tego po prostu nie chciałam. Gdzie jest Tikki? - „Wiem-powiedział nieco zachrypniętym głosem. Pomyślałam, że mógłby grać w serialach miłosnych.-Ja chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że postąpiłem tak, a nie inaczej ze względu na ciebie. Odkąd cię poznałem robiłem wszystko z twojego powodu. Nie mogę się od ciebie uwolnić. Ani sercem, ani duszą, ani umysłem. I wcale tego nie chcę” - potem mnie przytulił. Zamarłam. Nie, nie i nie. To nie tak ma wyglądać. Czarny Kot, teraz liczy się on. - Przestań! - zarządałm, ale Adrien ani myślał mnie puszczać. Szarpnęłam się ale nic to nie dało, więc uległam. Pocałował mnie w włosy. Zazwyczaj oddałabym wszystko, żeby miłość mojego życia się mną opiekowała i mnie tuliła do siebie. Oddałabym wszystko za to by przebywać w tym pokoju jako Marinette. Słyszałam szybkie bicie jego serca i równie przyśpieszony oddech. - Zaopiekuję się tobą księżniczko - wyszeptał. Zamurowało mnie na chwilę po czym gwałtownie się wyrwałam uderzając go czubkiem głowy w brodę. - Auu… - jęknął i rozmasował obolałe miejsce - Jak możesz?! - krzyknęłam - Tylko i wyłączne Czarny Kot ma prawo nazywać mnie tak nazywać - musiałam tak powiedzieć. Tak podpowiadało mi serce. - Nie mów tak do mnie więcej….proszę - ostatnie słowo powiedziałam błagalnym tonem. Nadal patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem jakby zastanawiał się czy wyjawić jakąś tajemnicę. Chwilę potem podniósł ręce w obronnym geście uśmiechając się szeroko. - Jak sobie życzysz Ma Lady… - oooo nieee tego było za wiele. Powiedziałam mu coś a on mnie zignorował. Jak mogłam się w nim zakochać? Chyba nie zauważyłam tego jak bardzo mnie irytuje. A może to chwila słabości? Zrobiłam to. Co mnie tego skłoniło? Po prostu, najzwyczajniej w świecie dałam m z liścia, ale nie żałowałam. Spoliczkowany aż się zachwiał, raczej z zaskoczenia niż z bólu .Chyba… - Za co to było? - spytał zaskoczony, masując bolący policzek. Wskazałam na niego palcem. - Ostrzegałam. Nie mów tak do mnie - tak naprawdę nie ostrzegałam ale w tej chwili nie kontrolowałam swojego języka. - Skończmy tą rozmowę i mnie stąd wypuść. Chwilę się zastanowił po czym pokiwał głową. Wyjął klucz z kieszeni bluzy, a potem z powrotem go schował. Po patrzyłam na niego pytająco, bo widać było, iż czegoś oczekiwał. Splótł ręce na piersi. - Wypuszczę cię jak pozwolisz mi coś pokazać. Jedną drobną rzecz-spoglądałam na niego chwilę i w końcu się rozluźniłam. Każdy mój mięsień poczuł ulgę. - Proszę Mar. To zajmie tylko chwilę. Przyrzekam - poprosił tak ładnie że nie miałam serca mu odmówić. Swoją drogą to całkiem długo ze mną wytrzymał, zwłaszcza patrząc na stan emocjonalny w którym się znajduję. - Dobrze - zgodziłam się w końcu. - Ale tylko chwilę. Zauważyłam jak na wargach błąka mu się uśmiech, ale nie chytry, nie przebiegły. To był uśmiech ulgi. Ja także się uśmiechnęłam. Tym razem szczerze. Podszedł do mnie niepewnie, jakby bał, że się odsunę i mu ucieknę. Nie zrobiłam tego. Ujął moją dłoń bardzo delikatnie - Współpracuj ze mną proszę. Bardzo proszę - nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć więc kiwnęłam głową. Moja złość ulotniła się prawie w całości ,lecz ciągle pamiętałam o Czarnym Kocie. Położył moją dłoń na swoim sercu. Nie nalegał bym się przytuliła więc go nie odepchnęłam. - Popatrz mi w oczy - zrobiłam to. Popatrzyłam. Zagłębiłam się w nich i czytałam. Zielone oczy w, których się zakochałam, o to mu chodziło? Nie, na pewno nie. - To ja - szepnął i wtedy zrozumiałam. Patrzyła na mnie jak Czarny kot wtedy gdy myślał, że nie widzę. Patrzył z troską, uwielbieniem, nadzieją i….miłością? Zabrałam rękę i zakryłam usta dłonią tylko po to by zaraz je opuścić. Nareszcie do mnie to dotarło. Miałam miłość pod nosem i nawet tego nie zauważyłam. - Czarny Kocie…. - zdążyłam powiedzieć nim moim ciałem wstrząsnął szloch i oczy nie zaszły kurtyną łez. Rzuciłam się mu na szyję. Początkowo zaskoczony nagłą zmianą zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, ale trzymał mnie pewnie gdy wylewałam swoje smutki w jego koszulę. - Teraz będziesz moją księżniczką? – zapytał Odsunęłam się na chwilę. - Będę… - powiedziałam i zaniosłam się kaszlem. Zasłoniłam usta jak nakazywała kultura. Po chwili spojrzałam na dłoń z przerażeniem. Znajdowała się na niej krew. Mnóstwo krwi. Ostatnie co zapamiętałam nim runęłam w ciemność to silne ramiona powstrzymujące mnie przed upadkiem…. ROZDZIAŁ 4 'Adrien' Panika. To chyba najlepsze słowo opisujące mój tan wewnętrzny. Patrzyłem jak tępy na Marinette która osunęła się na ziemię. Moje ręce działały same i ją złapały. Co się stało? Jak to się stało? Przecież przed chwilą stała obok mnie i zupełnie dobrze się czuła. Co przeoczyłem? Z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie Tikki. - Adrien, Adrien! Słyszysz mnie? - krzyknęła. Potrząsnąłem głową i spojrzałem na nią. - T..tak - wydukałem. - Co się jej stało? Małe stworzonko tylko pokręciło główką. Nawet Plagg się zainteresował i przestał jeść. - Ty mi powiedz – powiedział swoim zwykłym wszechwiedzącym tonem. Nie zwróciłem na niego uwagi. Zaniosłem Marinette powrotem na łóżko i delikatnie ułożyłem ją na posłaniu przykrywając kocem. Podłożyłem dziewczynie jeszcze pod głowę poduszkę. Podleciała do mnie Tikki i usiadła na lewym ramieniu. - Nie martw się, na pewno z tego wyjdzie. Jest bardzo silna – powiedziała. Jej ton sprawił, że nieco się uspokoiłem. Mimo to ciągle o niej myślałem i miałem strach w oczach. - Skąd wiesz, przecież…. – zawahałem się – Ach jak mogłem się dać opętać przez akumę? No jak? – zacisnąłem powieki by znów nie zacząć ronić łez. - Wkurzyłeś się, bo ojciec nie chciał cię puścić na, wycieczkę, która i tak się nie odbędzie. Potem Biedronka znowu cię odrzuciła, Mari się na ciebie obraziła, a na koniec Chloe znowu rzuciła się na ciebie próbując cię pocałować. A co najzabawniejsze udało jej się to. Co prawda ledwo musnęła twoje usta, ale i tak się zdenerwowałeś dosyć ostro – czarne kwami zachichotało. Adrien tylko przewrócił oczami. - Dziękuję, że mi to podsumowałeś – wstałem i zacząłem nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. - Adrien, za bardzo się denerwujesz – czerwone kwami ewidentnie się o mnie martwiło, czego nie można powiedzieć o Plaggu, który w najlepsze zajadał się camembertem. – Chodź do domu Mari weźmiesz parę jej rzeczy, a poza tym coś ci pokażę. Chwilę wpatrywałem się w Tikki, a potem wymawiając frazę zamieniłem się w Czarnego Kota i wyskoczyłem przez okno. Zerknąłem jeszcze raz na Marinette. Leżała tak spokojnie iż przez chwilę pomyślałem, że śpi i zaraz się obudzi opowiadając mi wesoło o śnie, który miała. Do domu Mari dotarłem w parę minut. Na moje szczęście okno było otwarte. Chyba tak jak ja na czas przemiany w super-bohatera zostawiała je uchylone. Wskoczyłem do pokoju i z powrotem stałem się Adrienem. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Wyglądał inaczej niż kiedy tu ostatnio byłem. Nadal utrzymywał się w odcieniach pudrowego różu, ale rzeczy były porozrzucane. Na ścianach wisiały jeszcze skrawki jakiś zdjęć i kartek. Podłoga była przyozdobiona odłamkami szkła z rozbitej ramki. Do kosza upchane jakieś gazety, kartki i zdjęcia. Zazwyczaj schludny pokoik zmienił się nie do poznania. Ani Plagg, ani Tikki nie odzywali się. Podniosłem ramkę i natychmiast ją odrzuciłem. Syknąłem wkładając skaleczony palec do ust. Znowu sięgnąłem po ramkę i tym razem uważałem. Było tam moje zdjęcie. - Tikki, kto to zrobił? – spytałem nieco przerażony odpowiedzi. - Marinette – odpowiedziała. – Po tym jak Chloe przesłała jej to zdjęcie. Zdziwiłem się. Jakie zdjęcie? O co chodzi? Znowu miałem mętlik w głowie. Spojrzałem się pytająco na małą kwami. - Jakie zdjęcie? Czerwone stworzonko podleciało do komputera. Wystukało coś na klawiaturze i wtedy moim oczom ukazał się najgorszy obraz jaki widziałem w życiu. Dosłownie zamurowało mnie. Skąd Mari miała zdjęcie jak Chloe ma ręce zarzucone na moją szyję i mnie…CAŁUJE? No nie to było zdjęcie tej sytuacji co ta wstrętna wytapetowana lala musnęła moje wargi. No tak parę minut w programie do obróbki zdjęć i wygląda na to iż obdarzyłem córkę burmistrza czułym pocałunkiem. Tylko skąd to zdjęcie znalazło się u Marinette? Dopiero po chwili zobaczyłem podpis i nadawcę. „Adrienek i ja jesteśmy parą, więc odczep się od niego, bo taka wieśniara jak ty nigdy nie odbije mi chłopaka”. Nie wierzę. Jak ona mogła się posunąć do czegoś takiego? - Czy Mar zrobiła to bo… - Zawahałem się, nie potrafiłem dokończyć zdania. Tikki pokiwała głową. - Tak, bo cię kocha. Uwierzyła w to zdjęcie. Mówiłam jej że to nieprawda ale mnie nie słuchała. Wyskoczyła pod postacią Biedronki przez okno i wtedy spotkała cię zakumizowanego. Mówiłam, że jest silna, bo to prawda. Nie wpadła w histerię tylko zachowała zimną krew i to uratowało ciebie i ją. Potrząsnąłem głową. Nie spodziewałem się tego, po nieśmiałej, cichej Marinette którą znam ze szkoły. Jeszcze raz rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Zobaczyłem jej projekty i manekina na którym dobierała materiały. Aktualnie wisiała na niej sukienka. Nie, sukienka to mało powiedziane, była to piękna suknia balowa. Czerwona na jedno ramię z srebrnymi i czarnymi zdobieniami. Tak naprawdę to czerwona była tylko góra i część dołu, ponieważ już w połowie ud szkarłat przechodził w srebro, apotem w czerń. Spływała kaskadą ku ziemi. Srebrny gruby pasek z kokardą i ramiączko tego samego dodawały uroku i powagi. Oderwałem wzrok od sukni i spojrzałem na kwami otwierającą różowo-czarną skrzyneczkę w, której był zeszycik tego samego koloru. Na stronie, którą otworzyła Tikki znajdował się list i był zaadresowany do…mnie?. Co Marinette chciała mi przekazać? 'Drogi Adrienie' 'Wiem, że nigdy tego nie przeczytasz, bo znając mnie nie będę w stanie Ci tego przekazać, nawet anonimowo. Czemu wypowiedzenie tych słów jest dla mnie takie trudne? Kocham Cię. Potrafię to napisać, ale nie powiedzieć.' 'Tyle słów, które chcę Ci powiedzieć, tyle rzeczy wyjaśnić, ale się boję. Czego? Odrzucenia, zranienia, bólu? Piszę do poduszki coś, co powinieneś trzymać w ręku. Co z tego, że wyrażę swoje uczucia jak i tak tego nie zobaczysz nigdy na oczy? Co z tego, że jestem Biedronką jak i tak nie mam miłości swojego życia? I co z tego, że jesteś sławny, masz pieniądze jak ja Cię kocham za to jaki jesteś, a nie za to co masz w portfelu?' 'Ale gdybym mogła patrzeć na twoje szczęście. Wystarczyłoby mi to. Gdybym codziennie odkrywała nowe rany na swoim sercu, bo widziałabym Cię z inną. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, ponieważ twoja radość jest ważniejsza od mojej. ''' Jesteś ważny, kocham Cię i będę kochać do końca, nawet gdybyś miał nigdy się nie dowiedzieć o moich uczuciach. Każde uderzenie mojego serca jest twoje. Możesz je łamać, ranić i drzeć na kawałki, bo oddaje je Tobie. '' '' Twoja na zawsze – Marinette Moje łzy spadały powoli na kartkę. Kap, kap, kap. Nie miałem pojęcia, że przez ten cały czas taka wspaniała dziewczyna darzyła mnie takim silnym uczuciem. Zawsze myślałem, że jest dla mnie przyjaciółką. Zraniłem ją, i to bardzo. Będę musiał się jakoś odwdzięczyć. Niewiele myśląc wyrwałem starannie list z pamiętnika, złożyłem go na cztery i umieściłem w kieszeni na sercu. Moje rozmyślania przerwał Plagg - Gotowy Romeo? – odwróciłem się. Rzeczywiście Tikki już wszystko naszykowała i mogliśmy iść. – Tylko mi się tu nie rozpłyń, bo patrzysz na liścik jak ja na camembert. W domu byłem po paru minutach. Godzina 21:08, a jutro szkoła. Niby późno nie było, ale podczas drogi kwami przekonało mnie, abym poszedł jutro do szkoły, a ona z Plaggiem zaopiekują się moją księżniczką. Umyłem się odrobiłem szybko lekcje, ale i tak co chwilę spoglądałem na Mari czy się nie przebudziła. Zanim zasnąłem jeszcze raz przypomniałem sobie treść krótkiego, ale najpiękniejszego jaki w życiu czytałem listu. Potem odpłynąłem śniąc o dziewczynie mojego życia… ROZDZIAŁ 5 Adrien Obudziłem się o 6:30. Pierwsze na co zwróciłem uwagę to fakt iż Plagg nie marudził, że jest głodny tylko razem z czerwoną kwami latał wokół Mari. Bardzo szybko skoczyłem na nogi. W związku z tym, że dziewczyna zajmowała moje łóżko spałem na ogromnej acz niewygodnej kanapie. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem na jej czole kompres. Obydwa stworzonka co chwile maczały rętrzniczek w zapewne zimnej wodzie i kładły go z powrotem na głowie Mar. - Tikki, co się stało? – spytałem nieco przestraszony. - W nocy dostała gorączki, coś mruczała przez sen, trochę się ruszała, ale nic więcej się nie działo – trochę mnie uspokoiła, ale co mogło wywołać taki stan u zdrowej dziewczyny? (OMG Adrien jaki ty niedomyślny) - Czyli… - zacząłem ale Tikki przerwała mi stanowczo. - Nawet nie ma takiej możliwości, Adrien. Idziesz do szkoły, bez dyskusji – ton nieznoszący sprzeciwu. Skąd ja to znam? No oczywiście, że ojciec mówił do mnie w ten sposób. „Od poniedziałku idziesz na lekcje szermierki” „Będziesz uczył się chińskiego” „Nie, nie możesz iść ze znajomymi, masz sesję” Jednak ton opiekuńczej kwami bardziej przypadł mi do gustu niż surowość ojca. - Ale…. – nie zdążyłem nic powiedzieć, bo znowu mi przerwano. Tym razem to był Plagg. - Zajmiemy się nią – czarne stworzonko zabrzmiało zaskakująco poważnie. – Ale zostaw więcej sera…. – zamyślił się chwilę - …i ciastek. – Niesamowite Plagg po raz pierwszy myślał o jedzeniu dla innych. Chyba naprawdę się lubili. Bardzo lubili. Chyba musiałem ustąpić. Po pierwsze dlatego iż Tikki nie odpuści, a po drugie , gdyby ojciec dowiedział się o wagarach dostałbym szlaban do końca życia. Przecież syn znanego projektanta i światowej sławy model nie może chodzić sobie na wagary sam, a już co gorsza z kimś kto by go „demoralizował”. Oczywiście tylko według „wzorowego” taty. Westchnąłem i zabrałem się za poranną rutynę. O godzinie 7:10 poszedłem na śniadanie. Dobrze że nie było Nathalie, bo mogłem zabrać moje śniadanie do pokoju. Jedząc moje ulubione kanapki (oczywiście XD) z dżemem złapałem się na tym, że ciągle gapiłem się na Marinette. Do tego stopnia, że nie trafiłem kapką do buzi i cały dżem znalazł się na mojej koszulce. Musiałem się jeszcze przebrać, a do lekcji zostało mi dwadzieścia minut. Przebrany, gotowy do wyjścia złapałem torbę. Sprawdziłem czy mam telefon. - Jakby coś się działo to dzwoń. I jakby się obudziła to też dzwoń – naprawdę wolałem zostać w domu, ale gdybym nadal tu siedział to bym chyba zwariował. - Dobrze, ale idź już bo się zaraz spóźnisz – pożegnała mnie kwami. Czułem, że nie zamierza dzwonić ani pisać SMS-ów. Wyszedłem niechętnie z pokoju i udałem się w stronę limuzyny. Na miejscu byłem sześć minut przed rozpoczęciem. Zanim wyszedłem z samochodu nałożyłem na twarz maskę. Na mym obliczu wykwitł uśmiech. Sztuczny uśmiech, tak dobrze mi znany. Zakładany po każdej kłótni z ojcem, po każdym odrzuceniu przez Biedronkę. Właśnie, Biedronka, dotknąłem listu Mar umieszczonego w kieszeni na sercu. Tym razem uśmiech był prawdziwy. - Cześć Adrien – przywitał mnie Nino. Uff nic nie zauważył. Na moje nieszczęście zauważyła Alya - Siema Adrien – przyjrzała mi się uważnie. – Przyznaj się nie spałeś dzisiaj za dużo. - Co? Nieee wydaje ci się, spałem normalnie – brew dziewczyny powędrowała ku górze. Uniosłem ręce w geście poddania i zaśmiałem się. – Niech ci będzie. Rzeczywiście nie spałem dzisiaj za dobrze, ale chyba nie widać tak bardzo. To prawda, budziłem się parę razy, a między godziną pierwszą, a trzecią w ogóle nie spałem. - Wyglądasz jakby cię coś przejechało, a worki pod oczami są wielkości tych na ziemniaki. No i jeszcze czerwone oczy jakbyś płakał całą noc. A na koniec uśmiech wyglądający jakbyś ujrzał coś pięknego, a potem to coś pięknego rozjechało ci twarz. - Na przykład różowy walec? – spytał Nino. Wszyscy strzeliliśmy sobie piątki w twarz po czym głośno się roześmialiśmy. Czyli naprawdę wyglądałem tak jak się czułem. No cóż trzeba będzie przetrwać ten dzień. - Adrieeenku! – usłyszałem za sobą piskliwy głosik. No nie, po tym co zrobiła Mari chyba rozerwę ją na strzępy. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i nakazałem sobie spokój. Dziewczyna rzuciła mi się na szyję próbując mnie pocałować. Starałem się ją od siebie odczepić lecz Barbie trzymała się mnie niczym pijawka. Rzuciłem błagalne spojrzenie do Nina i Aly. Nim którekolwiek zdążyło cokolwiek zrobić uratował mnie dzwonek. Weszliśmy do klasy. Na całe szczęści pierwsza lekcja minęła spokojnie, ale mimo to ciągle myślałem o Marinette. Na drugiej lekcji Alya zapytała się mnie czy wiem czemu Mari nie ma w szkole. Odpowiedziałem jej, że nie wiem więc na przerwie napisałem do Tikki (czyli na numer Mar) żeby napisała Aly o tym, że źle się czuje i nie przyjdzie do szkoły. Tak więc jeszcze na przerwie dowiedziałem się o tym jak bardzo przyjaciółka jest chora. Na moje nieszczęście w trakcie czwartej lekcji usłyszeliśmy huk. No nie wierzę. Władca Ciem zaatakował? Teraz? Kiedy nie mam Plagga i Biedronka nie pomoże. Tradycyjnie nauczyciel kazał nam opuścić szkołę i udać się do domu, a ja jak zawsze schowałem się w zaułku za szkołą. Wybrałem numer do Tikki. Odebrała po dwóch sygnałach. - Tikki wyślij tu Plagga. Mamy problem Władca Ciem zaatakował – powiedziałem bardzo szybko. - Już leci, wziął mały słoiczek do którego złapiesz akumę, a w domu ja ją oczyszczę – powiedział nieco podenerwowana kwami. – A i jeszcze jedno, powiedział żebyś był tam gdzie zawsze. Chyba chodzi o transformacje. - Przyjąłem, już tam jestem i czekam – po tych słowach rozłączyłem się. Plagg był po pięciu minutach. Nie traciłem czasu tylko szybko się przemieniłem i ruszyłem do walki. No nie wierzę. Stanąłem jak wryty gdy zobaczyłem swojego przeciwnika. Prawie trzymetrowy mężczyzna ubrany w dres klubowy jakiejś drużyny z pomarańczową maską na oczach. Dres koloru czarno pomarańczowego wydawał się być cienki jednak gdy uderzyłem w niego swoim kijem okazał się być prawie pancerny. - Jestem Zawodnik i każdy kto kibicował drużynie przeciwnej będzie od teraz moim poddanym. Jeszcze będziesz mnie wielbić Czarny Kocie- ostatnie słowa skierował tylko do mnie. – A cóż to? Gdzie jest Biedronka? – zaśmiał się ochryple. Przywołałem na twarz uśmiech. - Ma Lady jest chwilowo nieobecna. Co nie oznacza, że wygrałeś. – w moim oku błysnął drapieżny blask. –Wręcz przeciwnie – powiedziałem i zaatakowałem. Rzeczywiście dzisiaj odbywały się zawody w koszykówce i podobno jeden z zawodników został niesłusznie wykluczony z gry. Robiłem się coraz bardziej wyczerpany. Nie dość iż musiałem walczyć to jeszcze unikać piłki, którą rzucał. Kiedy tylko dotknęła kogoś on wtedy zamieniał się w „wiernego kibica”. Użyłem kataklizmu i tylko dzięki ogromnemu szczęściu udało mi się odzyskać zakumizowany przedmiot. - Myślałem, że czarne koty przynoszą pecha – zachichotałem. Zniszczyłem piłkę i schwytałem akumę do małego słoiczka przyniesionego przez Plagga. Pobiegłem w stronę najbliższej ciemnej uliczki i tam przemieniłem się z powrotem w Adriena. Nie minęło pięć minut i rozbrzmiał dzwonek mojego telefonu. Zapewne Nino lub Alya chcieli się umówić. Ale nie dzisiaj, teraz muszę pędzić do domu do Marinette. Machinalnie dotknąłem listu w kieszeni. „''Każde uderzenie mojego serca jest twoje”. ''Piękne słowa, pomyślałem po czym spojrzałem na telefon. Marinette? Może w końcu się obudziła i chce abym jak najszybciej wrócił do domu. Z tym właśnie przekonaniem odebrałem telefon. Jednak w słuchawce usłyszałem głosik Tikki: - Adrien? Gdzie jesteś? – spytała drżącym głosem. Co się mogło stać? Coś z Mar? Nieee, niemożliwe. - Wracam do domu – odpowiedziałem w miarę spokojnie. – Coś się stało? - Czy ta kula, którą wyjąłeś z ramienia Marinette była mała, czarna i ze srebrnymi grawerowaniami? – tym razem nie mogłem odszyfrować jej emocji. - Tak, a co? – tym razem zacząłem się bać. Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi tylko cichy pisk i odgłos spadającego telefonu. Teraz zacząłem biec. W domu byłem w ciągu czterech minut. Wpadłem do pokoju i ujrzałem płaczącą czerwoną kwami? - Co..co się stało? – spytałem przerażony. Spojrzała na mnie ogromnymi błękitnymi niczym niebo oczami i odpowiedziała: - Adrien tak mi przykro.. Marinette, ona umiera…. ROZDZIAŁ 6 Adrien Poczułem się jak w transie. Nawet nie zarejestrowałem gdy osunąłem się na kolana. Jak to umiera? Nie, ona nie może mnie tak po prostu opuścić. Nie może. „''Kocham Cię i będę kochać do końca.” ''Czyżby to był koniec? Wypuściłem gwałtownie powietrze z płuc, które nieświadomie przetrzymałem w sobie. Cały świat zawirował. Potrząsnąłem gwałtownie głową by usunąć uczucie hipnozy. Spojrzałem na Mar. Mało mi serce nie stanęło. Niby wyglądała tak samo jak gdy ją zostawiłem. Ale gdyby się bardziej przyjrzeć… Lekko sine usta, nienaturalnie blada skóra, a co najgorsze spod bandaża wystawała siateczka ciemno-sinych żył. Podszedłem do niej i drżącymi rękami delikatnie, by nie urazić rany zdjąłem opatrunek. Odsunąłem się gwałtownie. Rana postrzałowa była teraz czarną dziurą w jej ramieniu. Pajęczyna żył wiła się na ramieniu, szła w stronę środka. Była już na szyi i brzuchu, ale serce nadal było nietknięte. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie glos kwami: - Adrien wyglądasz strasznie blado. Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Plagg Zatkało mnie. Jak ma być dobrze? No jak? Mari właśnie umiera a ja mam się czuć dobrze? Gdybyśmy tylko mogli zamienić się miejscami… Ocaliłbym ją. Oddałbym swoje życie za nią. Ale dobrze mi tak. Zasłużyłem na to by cierpieć. Dałem się opętać przez akumę, skrzywdziłem ją. To moja wina. - Nie, nie jest dobrze! Nic nie jest dobrze… - na policzku poczułem łzę. – Co się stało? - Usiądź – poleciła Tikki. Posłuchałem się, siadając obok Mar chwyciłem ją za ciepłą dłoń. – Lata temu przy pomocy magii zostały stworzone czarne kule. Było ich osiem, po jednej na każdego właściciela miraculum… - Ale miraculum jest siedem, prawda? – przerwałem. Jeszcze razu policzyłem je w głowie dla pewności. Miraculum Czarnego Kota, Biedronki, Motyla, Pszczoły, Pawia, Lisa i Żółwia. Tak, było ich z pewnością siedem. - Tak ,ale jedna była na zapas – rzuciła szybko mała kwami. – Wracając do historii. Każda kula była pociskiem. Jak zauważyłeś lekkim acz twardym. Są czarne ze srebrnymi grawerowaniami. W rowkach które zauważyłeś znajduje się śmiertelna trucizna… Trucizna. To słowo zadźwięczało w mojej głowie niczym dzwon. Ale dlaczego bohaterowie mieli mieć coś takiego? - Miały być wykorzystywane dla jednego celu. Dobra. Dopiero gdy wystrzelono pierwszą z kul zorientowano się iż coś jest nie tak. Z bezwzględnych złoczyńców miała być „wypalana” niegodziwość i rządza przejęcia władzy nad światem, a pozostawione dobro oraz naturalna wrażliwość. Mężczyzna zmarł po kilku dniach. Kiedy stwierdzono, że trucizna zabija cały organizm razem z duszą, kazano każdemu kwami schować kulę w miejscu gdzie nikt nie znajdzie. Nie schowano tylko kuli lisa, ponieważ ona była już wykorzystana. Niestety swoją schowałam niedostatecznie dobrze i…. – Tikki przerwała. Ton, którym mówiła był beznamiętny, nic nie dało się z niego wyczytać. Milczała, parę razy próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale z jej gardła nie wydobywał się dźwięk. Na całe szczęście Plagg przejął inicjatywę: - Pocisk ukryty przez Tikki został odnaleziony, ale to było dawno temu. Został on wtedy użyty wobec jednej z posiadaczki miraculum. LadyPavone. Zmarła po czterech dniach. Adrien tak mi przykro, ale nie ma leku na coś takiego. Mar umrze. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy łzy zaczęły cieknąć mi po twarzy, ani tego iż tak mocno zacisnąłem dłoń w pięść, że pobielały mi knykcie. Jeszcze jeden wdech na uspokojenie, tylko, że w takich sytuacjach nie da się uspokoić. - Ale kto wypuścił ten pocisk? – starałem się mówić kamiennym głosem lecz ściśnięte gardło na niewiele mi pozwalało. Czyżby to naprawdę był koniec? Dlaczego teraz gdy wiem kim ona jest? Dlaczego musi leżeć z dziurą w ramieniu i umierać. Spojrzałem na, była bardzo blada. Nie mogę, po prosu nie daje rady. - Plagg wysuwaj pazury – wychrypiałem. Nadmiar negatywnych emocji nie pozwalał mi normalnie mówić. Biegłem, biegłem i biegłem. Tak szybko jak mogłem i tak daleko jak mogłem. Słyszałem piski fanów za sobą, ale je ignorowałem. Mówiłem do siebie tylko „szybciej, szybciej”. Chciałem uciec, od tego świata, od problemów, od wszystkiego, ale razem z Marinette. Koniec końców usiadłem na wierzy Eiffla. Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem tak spięty i zrezygnowany. Patrzyłem się na miasto, ludzi biegających w dole, samochody jadące do domu i kolorowe witryny sklepów. Sięgnąłem po liścik dziewczyny mojego życia. Mimo przemiany ciągle miałem go w kombinezonie. Przeczytałem go jeszcze parę razy. „''Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, ponieważ twoja radość jest ważniejsza od mojej.”'' Nigdy nie będę szczęśliwy bez ciebie. Nie wiem ile czasu tam siedziałem, ale zaczęło się już ściemniać. Ludzi coraz mniej, samochodów więcej, a ja siedzą tam gdzie siedziałem cały czas. Prawie się nie ruszałem. Do tego stopnia iż głos w mojej głowie nazwał mnie gargulcem. Skoczyłem, przez chwilę pomyślałem, że mógłbym nie wylądować i się zabić. Ale nie, to przecież byłoby tchórzostwo, a ja muszę być silny, chcę być silny więc skoczyłem na nogi niczym kot. Znowu biegłem, skakałem po budynkach, by rozładować energię. Chciałem pozbyć się bólu, ale nie mogłem. Dlaczego ja? Dlaczego ona? Zadawałem sobie to pytanie już od czterech dni. Wskoczyłem do pokoju przez okno. Jeszcze w locie zmieniłem się z powrotem w Adriena. Spojrzałem na nią, poczułem jakby na chwilę stanęło mi serce. Siatka ciemnych żył sięgała coraz dalej. Tak bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć ją uśmiechniętą i beztroską. Chciałbym ją trzymać za rękę idąc przez park z przyjaciółmi. Pocałowałem ją. Najpierw w czoło by wiedziała, że się nią opiekuje jak mogę. Potem w usta, żeby zdawała sobie sprawę z tego iż ją kocham najbardziej na świecie. Pocałunek był bardzo delikatny, ledwie muśnięcie, ale pełne emocji. Miłości i bólu. Spod jej zamkniętej powieki wydostała się samotna kryształowa łza. Potoczyła się leniwie po policzku. Otarłem ją ostrożnie jakbym bał się, że zaraz stłukę porcelanę. Położyłem głowę na jej klatce piersiowej. Tym razem nie byłem w stanie pohamować łez. Moim ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Wsłuchiwałem się w bardzo powolne bicie serca. Ostatnie jego uderzenia, które były przeznaczone tylko dla mnie…. Poczułem mrowienie, ale się nie ruszyłem. Jakby małe igiełki lodu wbijały się jedna po drugiej w moje ciało. Było mi już wszystko jedno. Chciałem umrzeć razem z moją lubą. Nagłe gorąco i ból sprawiło tylko, że drgnąłem, nadal się nie podnosząc ani otwierając powiek. Ostatnie co pamiętam to ciemność zalewająca mój umysł i jedno pytanie. Czy to już koniec?.... ROZDZIAŁ 7 Marinette Znowu uczucie pustki. Otwarcie powiek było trudniejsze niż myślałam, a do tego mdłości. Coś ciążyło mi na piersi. A, nie to jednak ktoś, jego spokojny oddech poruszał moje włosy. Jęknęłam cicho bowiem bolało mnie chyba całe ciało. Tak jakby ktoś wbijał mi żelazne igiełki w żyły. Przekręciłam głowę i ujrzałam Adriena śpiącego spokojnie na mojej klatce piersiowej. Miałam ochotę krzyknąć lecz przypomniałam sobie co działo się zanim runęłam w ciemność. Uśmiechnęłam się ”Teraz będziesz moją księżniczką?”. To były ostatnie słowa, które zapamiętałam. Zdjęłam delikatnie jego głowę z siebie i podłożyłam pod nią poduszkę. Gdy tylko wstałam „igły” zamieniły się w uczucie płynięcia przez żyły płynnego żelaza. Zarówno gorącego jak i zimnego, napierającego na nie, próbujące je rozerwać. Ale nie zwracała uwagi na ból. Nie teraz gdy myśli krążyły mi po głowie jak szalone. Co tu się stało? Dostałam kulę w ramię, ale co potem? Spojrzałam na ranę postrzałową, okrytą bandażem. To tam znajdowało się źródło bólu. Zerwałam go i tym razem krzyknęłam. Czarna nieco blednąca dziura i rozchodzące się z niej także blednąca pajęczyna sinych żył. Nie. Nie, co się stało? Co ze mną nie tak? Dlaczego? Spanikowałam. Zaczęłam cofać się gwałtownie jakbym bała się własnej ręki. W pewnym momencie potknęłam się i upadłabym gdyby ktoś mnie nie złapał. Spojrzałam w górę i ujrzałam parę przepięknych oczu koloru świeżo skoszonej trawy. Patrzył na mnie z miłością i szczęściem. Nie byłam w stanie niczego powiedzieć. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy podniósł mnie i przytulił. Szeptał mi do ucha, a ja czułam jego łzy. Co się stało? Czemu on płacze? - Kocham cię, nigdy cię nie zostawię, kocham… - więcej nie dał rady powiedzieć bowiem gdy tylko poczułam przyjemne łaskotanie w żołądku i równie przyjemny ścisk serca przyciągnęłam go do siebie. Zatopił mnóstwo niepotrzebnych słów w moich ustach. Łapczywy pocałunek przerodził się w coś bardzo czułego i delikatnego. Gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy nadal miałam na ustach smak jego miękkich warg. Pachniał mydłem, pergaminem i miętą. Oparłam policzek o jego pierś ciężko oddychając. Złapałam w pasie i przytuliłam. - Czuję, że się uśmiechasz – powiedziałam nieco obrażonym tonem, po czym jego ramiona zaczęły się trząść, a ja usłyszałam zduszony śmiech. Także się uśmiechnęłam. - Popatrz – powiedział, a ja oderwałam się od niego by mógł mi coś pokazać. – Trzymam te fiołki bo przypominają mi kolor twoich oczu. Za każdym razem gdy na nie spoglądam obiecuję sobie, że podejdę do Biedronki i powiem jej co czuję. I za każdym razem rezygnuję. Byłem tak zaślepiony Biedronką, że nie zauważyłem jak bardzo cię kocham i jak bardzo ty mnie kochasz – wyciągnął jakąś starannie złożoną karteczkę. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznałam w tym mój list, który jest, raczej był w moim pamiętniku. - Skąd…skąd go masz? – spytałam nieco zdenerwowana. Przecież ja tam pisałam coś czego w życiu bym nie odważyła się mu powiedzieć. Na chwilę wstrzymałam oddech po czym spojrzałam z jaką czułością na mnie patrzy. On mnie kocha, czego ja się boję? - Tikki mi go pokazała – odpowiedział nieco zatracony w moich oczach. Złapałam się pod boki udając obrazę. - A ty sobie to tak po prostu wziąłeś? Wzruszył ramionami. - Mniej więcej tak było – powiedział takim tonem że zaśmiałam się i zmierzwiłam mu złoto-blond włosy. Adrien podszedł do stolika z bukietem i wziął fiołki do ręki. Podszedł do mnie z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. – Tak więc. Mam do ciebie jedno pytanie… - uklęknął przede mną z kwiatami w ręku. – Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? Właśnie spełniło się jedno z moich marzeń. Mój obiekt westchnień poprosił mnie o chodzenie. Zakryłam usta ręką i wybuchłam niekontrolowanym śmiecho-płaczem. Stałam jakąś chwilę nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Gdy powrotem spojrzałam na niego zobaczyłam strach w oczach. No tak, przecież nie odpowiedziałam. Uspokoiłam nieco oddech. - Tak. Nie byłam w stanie nic więcej powiedzieć. Wszystko było we mnie ściśnięte, ale w pozytywnym znaczeniu. Nagle coś się do mnie przykleiło. Do mojego policzka przytuliła się mała czerwona kwami. - Mari nie wiem jakim cudem żyjesz, ale tak się cieszę – zamurowało mnie. Jak to „nie wiem jakim cudem żyjesz?”. Ciągle się do mnie tuliła. – Nawet nie wiesz jak przez te dziesięć minut było trudno utrzymać Plagga w ciszy. - Czemu cieszycie się, że żyję? – spytałam lekko zszokowana. - Nie wiem co się stało – zaczęło kwami kota. – Wyglądało to jak przekazanie energii, ale to po prostu niemożliwe. Kiedyś dochodziło do sytuacji gdzie jedna z osób przekazywała energię drugiej lecz wtedy „dawca” umierał. Za każdym razem. – podkreślił ostatnie zdanie. - Ale co się działo kiedy… - „umierałam” to słowo nie przechodziło mi przez gardło.- Ile czasu? - Och to długa historia… - Adrien nieco posmutniał. – Lepiej usiądź… Opowiedzieli mi co się co się stało, a mój chłopak cały czas trzymał mnie za rękę. W pewnym momencie poleciały łzy. Nawet Plagg przejął się moim stanem. Wkrótce polecieli do niejakiego mistrza Fu. Nie wiem po co, ale ja poczułam się nagle bardzo śpiąca. Zasnęłam w objęciach mojego Romea przekonana, iż świat jest piękny, a Władca Ciem jest problemem tak odległym, że aż nieprawdziwym… ROZDZIAŁ 8 Adrien Byłem chyba najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Naszych kwami nie było od jakiejś godziny. Nim moja księżniczka usnęła rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Siedziała tyłem oparta o moją klatkę piersiową, a ja bawiłem się jej włosami ciemnymi jak nocne niebo. Nawijałem pojedyncze kosmyki na palce i patrzyłem jak się kręcą. Tak bardzo byłem zapatrzony w Biedronkę, że nie zauważyłem ja bardzo kocham Mari. Tak bardzo bałem się, że Biedronką może być Chloe, że nie zauważyłem jak bardzo Mar mnie kocha. I w końcu tak bardzo przestraszyłem się tym co miało miejsce zaledwie parę dni temu, że nawet nie zauważyłem swojego braku zbytniego zdziwienia na wieść o tym iż to właśnie Marinette ukrywała się pod maską. (To zdanie chyba nie ma sensu, ale je zostawię). Wkrótce sam usnąłem. Obudziła mnie Tikki. - Adrien, wstawaj. Adrien…. – zawołała kwami. Pierwszy raz od dawna nie słyszałem na pobudkę słowa „Seeeeer…” - Już wstaję – potarłem oczy. Marinette już wstawała. Podeszła do biurka na którym stała butelka z wodą. Napiła się, a ja patrzyłem jak się porusza. Chłonąłem każdy jej krok, każdy ruch mięśni, każde spojrzenie. Naprawdę nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego jaka jest piękna. Coś uderzyło mnie w głowę, następnie usłyszałem słowa przeznaczone tylko dla mnie. - Przestań się tak na nią gapić, bo wyglądasz co najmniej jak obłąkaniec, no i się ślinisz – popatrzyłem się na niego pytająco, a potem się uśmiechnąłem. Plagg uwielbiał się ze mnie nabijać. - Wcale nie, a poza tym ty się tak patrzysz na ser – odparowałem. - Ale „my” jesteśmy oficjalnie po ślubie – odpowiedział wszechwiedzącym tonem z założonymi łapkami. Uniosłem brew i popatrzyłem się na niego znacząco. Przewrócił oczami wzdychając. – No może nie oficjalnie, ale się bardzo kochamy od paru tysięcy lat. - Tia ta miłość jest chyba jednostronna – zauważyłem. - Wcale nie – oburzyło się kwami kota. Już chciałem coś powiedzieć gdy wtrąciła się Marinette. - Skończyliście? – zapytała. W jej głosie było słychać westchnienie na dźwięk którego uśmiechnąłem się lekko. - Oczywiście, Ma Lady – uniosłem ręce w obronnym geście. Tym razem Mar zwróciła się do Plagga i Tikki. Momentami potrafiła być poważna. - Gdzie byliście i po co? Kto to mistrz Fu? – odpowiedziała jej Tikki: - Mistrz Fu to opiekun Miraculum. Więcej dowiesz się niebawem. A po co? – pokazała nam małą fiolkę z jakąś gęstą substancją intensywnie pachnącą ziołami. Miała zielonkawy kolor i ciemne grudki. – To jest maść stosowana w dawnych czasach na poważne rany. Mistrz Fu powiedział, że zadziała. Spojrzałem na jej ramię, które nadal miało zaznaczone na sino żyły. Co prawda wyblakły nieco lecz nadal były wyraźnie widoczne. Chciałem zabrać fiolkę od kwami ale odleciała trochę. Na tyle blisko, że widziałem ostrzeżenie w jej oczach i na tyle daleko abym nie dosięgną. - Musisz uważać bowiem ta maść sprawia ogromny ból. Tak jakby wyżerała truciznę od środka – podleciała do mnie i wręczyła mi maść, a potem szepnęła do ucha: - Proszę uważaj, już wystarczająco się nacierpiała. - Wiem – odpowiedziałem poważnie. Mari usiadł na łóżku. Widziałem, że jest spięta. Wylałem nieco gęstej papki na dłoń. Poczułem pieczenie na skórze, a następnie nałożyłem prosto na ranę postrzałową. Moja księżniczka spięła wszystkie mięśnie i wydała z siebie zawodzący skowyt bólu. Zacisnęła czym prędzej zęby by nie krzyczeć, a ja złapałem ją za ramiona. Mijały sekundy, a sine miejsca na jej ciele odzyskiwały normalny kolor. Marinette Czułam się jakby coś wypalało mnie od środka. Te dwie minuty trwały chyba wieczność nim ogień w żyłach zaczął ustępować. Czułam czyjeś ręce na ramionach. - Już w porządku? – zapytał zielonooki. Pokiwałam głową. Zdawało mi się jakbym była lżejsza, spojrzałam na ramię. Było kremowe a rana wyglądała jak normalne głębokie zadrapanie. Koszmar już minął, teraz będzie wszystko dobrze. Wrócimy do normalności. Pójdę do szkoły i nikt się o niczym nie dowie. – Chodzisz w kółko – głos mojego chłopaka wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia, potrząsnęłam głową by pozbyć się mgły przed oczami. - Co? A, tak – musiałam gdzieś wyjść. Coś zrobić, teraz. – Umówię się z Alyom – powiedziałam w końcu. Pokiwał głową i lekko się uśmiechnął przeczesując włosy. - Dobra to ja spotkam się z Ninem i przyjdę po ciebie do kawiarni – w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęłam się. Odwzajemnił. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że będę w stanie nie jąkać się przy Adrienie. Jeżeli tydzień temu ktoś powiedziałby mi, że będę chodziła z chłopakiem moich marzeń chyba bym go wyśmiała. A teraz? Nadal wydaje mi się, że to sen, gdybym tylko się uszczypnęła obudziłabym się. Wyrzuciłam szybko tę myśl z głowy. Alya odebrała po trzech sygnałach. - Halo, Marinette? No nareszcie. Gdzie ty się podziewałaś przez te wszystkie dni? – Wyrzuciła z siebie te słowa jak armata. – Umówimy się? - Właśnie po to dzwonię. W naszej ulubionej kawiarni? Za dwadzieścia minut? – zapytałam z entuzjazmem w głosie - Za piętnaście – odpowiedziała - Będę – powiedziałam i rozłączyłam się. Dałam szybkiego buziaka chłopakowi w policzek, rzuciłam „Nara” i wybiegłam z pokoju. Cieszyłam się, że spotkam się z najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nawet jeśli nie będę mogła jej nic powiedzieć o Biedronce i zdarzeniu na dachu fabryki. Gdy dotarłam do kawiarni Alya już tam była. Przytuliłam ją. Gdy spojrzałam na menu usłyszałam burczenie w żołądku. Zamówiłam tosty i koktajl mango-ananas. Alya wzięła herbatę owocową. - Co się stało? – zapytała się. – Opowiadaj - Zatrułam się. Leżałam cztery dni w domu i spałam – opowiedziałam kłamstwo bez zająknięcia. Wątpiłam czy przyjaciółka mi uwierzy, ale nie zwróciła na nie uwagi. W sumie to prawda, że trucizna krążyła w moich żyłach przez ostatnie doby. Rozmawiałyśmy dobrą godzinę o wszystkim co się działo przez moja nieobecność. Zjadłyśmy i wypiłyśmy, gdy nagle Alya z błyskiem w oku zadała mi pytanie: - Czyli nie miałaś kiedy zachwycać się Adrienem? – przyjaciółka zadała trudne pytanie. Postanowiłam nie kłamać, a przynajmniej nie mówić całej prawdy. Przybrałam pokerową twarz i odpowiedziałam. - Widzieliśmy się raz – to prawda widzieliśmy się raz, tylko, że ten raz trwał jakieś cztery dni. – Nawrzeszczałam na niego – mina mojej przyjaciółki była bezcenna. Usta ułożyły się w literę „O”, a oczy wyszły prawie na wierzch. - Co?!? – krzyknęła. Przez jej oczy momentalnie przebiegło mnóstwo emocji. – Ale bardzo? Jest jeszcze szansa, że się pogodzicie. Co on na to? Wzruszyłam ramionami powstrzymując się przed parsknięciem śmiechem. - Wydarłam się na niego. Nawet bardzo – Alya wysłała mi błagalne i współczujące spojrzenie. – A potem go uderzyłam – przyjaciółka wydała z siebie mnóstwo nieartykułowanych dźwięków i gdy już myślałam, że większego zaskoczenia nie da się mieć na twarzy dodała. – W twarz. Dziewczyna zerwała się z krzesła wyrzucając ręce w górę. Krzesło upadło z hukiem. - Co ty zrobiłaś przecież zakochałaś się w nim. Uderzyłaś go? W twarz? No jak? Po co? Co strzeliło ci do głowy żeby… - nie dokończyła bowiem pewny zielonooki chłopak postanowił podejść do mnie i dać buziaka w policzek. - Alya czemu krzyczysz na moją dziewczynę? – tym razem wybuchłam śmiechem. Wszyscy gapili się na mnie jak na wariatkę. - Przepraszam – powiedziałam przez łzy rozbawienia. – Adrien pamiętasz jak na ciebie nawrzeszczałam? – pokiwał głową. – A potem dostałeś ode mnie z liścia? – znowu potwierdził skinieniem głowy. – No więc nie zdążyłam dojść do momentu kiedy sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, a ty poprosiłeś mi o chodzenie. Tym razem on zaczął się śmiać….. Dwie godziny później wróciłam do Adriena, bo nie chciałam zostawać sama w pustym domu. Nie protestował. Nawet zaproponował film. Zgodziłam się, ale błędem było dać mu wybrać film. Włączył chyba najstraszniejszy horror jaki widziałam w życiu. Był bardzo zadowolony kiedy za każdą straszną sceną wtulałam się w niego. Zresztą ja też, choć wcale nie okazywałam tego tak otwarcie. W połowie filmu skończył nam się popcorn więc poszliśmy do kuchni po więcej. Wróciwszy do pokoju zauważyłam iż nasze kwami nie rozmawiało ze sobą. Siedziało naprzeciwko siebie z mieszanką uczuć w oczach. Przerażenie, zaskoczenie i jeszcze jakieś tajemnicze uczucie przejawiające się drapieżnym błyskiem. - Adrien patrz. Co im jest? – zapytałam, jednak nim zdążył mi odpowiedzieć Plagg przemówił. Był to głęboki, nienaturalny głos. - Miraculum smoka. Nowa właścicielka została wybrana…. ROZDZIAŁ 9 Emma Wiatr we włosach. Dwadzieścia minut temu wzięłam ze stajni obok mojego domu konia. Bardzo miły pan zawsze udostępniał mi piękną karą klacz. Aira była moją ulubienicą i właśnie na niej aktualnie cwałowałam. Jeździłam na niej od prawie ośmiu lat czyli od początku. Nazywam się Emma Gray, mam szesnaście lat i mieszkam w Londynie. A właściwie na obrzeżach tego miasta. W niewielkim domku jednorodzinnym na skraju lasu. Mieszkam, a raczej mieszkałam wujkiem, niedługo przeprowadzam się do Paryża. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel mieszkał naprzeciwko mnie. Właściwie to znamy się od zawsze. Will jest o rok starszy ode mnie, niegdyś nasi rodzice byli bardzo ze sobą zżyci. Najpierw zmarła, matka Willa, chorowała na depresję, aż w końcu podcięła sobie żyły. Byliśmy bardzo mali i nawet mój przyjaciel jej nie pamięta. Potem moja matka, pewnego dnia zaginęła, a trzy dni później znaleziono jej dryfujące ciało w rzece. Miałam dwa i pół roku gdy straciłam ciocię i matkę. Cztery lata temu ktoś zastrzelił mojego ojca. Pamiętam jak Will trzymał mnie w objęciach, a ja tłumiłam krzyk i łzy w jego koszulę. Pamiętam jak trzymałam jego rękę idąc z białą lilią na jego grób. Został mi tylko kochany wujek Arthur. Ale i jego los postanowił mi odebrać. Chorował na serce, gdy dostał zawału karetka nie zdążyła przyjechać. Tak oto zarówno ja jak i ktoś kogo mogę nazywać bratem straciliśmy rodziców. W Paryżu mieszka ciotka Willa. Anabeth jest podobno miłą starszą panią. Widziałam ją może ze dwa-trzy razy w życiu. Pamiętam jasne, pewnie już teraz siwe krótkie loczki, złote lekko wodniste oczy i uśmiech wyrażający troskę. Tylko po co to? Will był prawie dorosły, a ja nie chcę opuszczać Londynu. Tu mam szkołę, przyjaciół, klacz i wszystko na czym mi kiedykolwiek zależało. Ale nie mogę tu też zostać, ciocia Anabeth uparła się, że najlepsza przyjaciółka jej chrześniaka i ktoś kto nie ma już absolutnie nikogo nie może zostać sam. Tak więc za miesiąc się przeprowadzam. Zwolniłam do galopu. Potem jeszcze odrobinę, sterowałam teraz konia samymi kolanami. Wzięłam mój łuk refleksyjny do ręki, wyciągnęłam strzałę z kołczanu i naciągnęłam cięciwę. Wykrzywiłam wargi w nieznacznym uśmiechu gdy musnęłam palcem kącik ust. Znałam kroki konia, wiedziałam kiedy wypuścić strzałę. Wstrzymałam na sekundę oddech i… Cięciwa furknęła cicho gdy ją zwolniłam. Cała operacja trwała najwyżej dwie sekundy. Trafiłam perfekcyjnie w obrany cel. Tak naprawdę to już od pięciu lat trafiałam w cel. No może z pewnymi wyjątkami. Ten las widział więcej strzał niż niejeden człowiek, widział więcej łez i słyszał więcej westchnień niż ktokolwiek z rodziny. Tylko Will zawsze o wszystkim wiedział. Sama robiłam strzały, a od niedawna malowałam je na czarno i tylko bełty zostawały białe niczym śnieg. - Prrrr – zawołałam i chwyciłam za wodze. Nie wiązałam konia. Ostatni raz zrobiłam to chyba ze cztery czy pięć lat temu. Zarzuciłam lejce na koński grzbiet. Poluźniłam popręgi, akurat dzisiaj założyłam siodło. Często jeździłam po prostu na oklep lecz to było wyjątkowo wygodne i klaczka też je lubiła. Aira jest najpiękniejszym koniem na świecie. Może nie jakimś ogromnym, ale kucyk to też nie jest. Raczej średniej wielkości koń o nieco beczułkowatym, ale bardzo mocnym tułowiu i równie i silnych nogach. Na pyszczku ma biały pasek (tak zwana łysina), czyli jedyny jasny punkt na całym ciele konia. Bursztynowo-złote oczy patrzyły na mnie z zaciekawieniem gdy pierwszy raz weszłam do stajni. Od razu ją pokochałam, a ona mnie. Pamiętam jeszcze słowa pana Brenta – właściciela mojej klaczki – „Uważaj na nią, nie daje się pogłaskać, nie mówiąc już o siodłaniu”. Właśnie wtedy stało się coś niesamowitego. Widziałam zaufanie w jej oczach, obietnicę ochrony i tylko jedną prośbę. Pytanie na które od razu odpowiedziałam. „Czy dasz mi odrobinę swojej miłości? Tak właśnie zdobyłam swoją pierwszą przyjaciółkę, nie licząc Willa. Nawet przez sen pamiętam jej oczy i miękkie chrapy łaskoczące moją dłoń gdy daje jej jabłka. Od tamtej pory codziennie odwiedzałam Airę oswajając się z nią. Pierwsza jazda, pierwsze szczotkowanie, pierwsze czyszczenie podków. Pamiętam wszystko. Tylko na niej czuję się bezpiecznie. Kocham zaplatać jej warkocze z czarnej grzywy lub ogona. Ale teraz wszystko to stracę, muszę jechać do Paryża. To już postanowione. Gdy pierwszy raz o tym usłyszałam siedziałam parę godzin płacząc pod drzewem. Napotkałam wtedy jej piękne, mądre oczy mówiące „Nie martw się, wszystko się ułoży”. Will żartuje sobie ze mnie, że jestem obłąkana, bo rozmawiam z koniem. Stałam na tej samej małej polance co zawsze. Łuk w ręku, kołczan ze strzałami na plecach i konik skubiący spokojnie trawę. Prawie machinalnie sięgnęłam do tyłu po jeden z bełtów, nawet się nie zastanawiając wystrzeliłam. Trafiłam. Nałożyłam kolejną strzałę. Will Gdzie ona się znowu podziewa? Wszedłem do pokoju Emmy. Jak zawsze schludny, tylko biurko zagracone było papierami, kredkami i ołówkami. Kocha rysować. Mnóstwo rysunków Airy. Jakieś inne zwierzęta i jeden niezwykły rysunek. Rysowała go ze zdjęcia. Jestem na nim ja i moja przybrana siostra trzymamy ją za rękę gdy dziewczyna przechodzi po linie. Niby coś zwykłego, ale dla niej wiele znaczy. Jasne białe ściany i akcesoria w jej ulubionym kolorze. Granacie. Przez ono wpadały promieni popołudniowego słońca. Zauważyłem małą karteczkę leżącą na szkicowniku. „Tam gdzie zawsze – Emma”. No oczywiście, dlaczego o tym nie pomyślałem od razu. Wyszedłem z pokoju szybkim krokiem i udałem się do stajni. - Dzień dobry panie Brent – odezwałem się do starszego pana. W odpowiedzi uśmiechną się i uchylił czapki. - Witaj Willu – rzucił wesoło. – W czym mogę pomóc? Jeżeli chodzi o Emmę to była tu godzinę temu i zabrała Airę na przejażdżkę. - Wiem. Czy mógłby mi pan użyczyć Hermesa? – zapytałem z grzeczności, bo wiedziałem, że i tak się zgodzi. - Oczywiście – odpowiedział krótko i wrócił do pracy. Wszedłem do boksu. Stał w nim jasno siwy konik. Totalne przeciwieństwo kolorystyczne Airy. Także w budowie był nieco smuklejszy i wyższy od konia mojej przyjaciółki. Ma łagodne usposobienie w przeciwieństwie do dzikiej klaczki. Nie wiedziałem jak Emma to robi, że Aira jej tak ufa i ją kocha. Osiodłałem Hermesa, dostał ode mnie jeszcze kostkę cukru zanim go wyprowadziłem na zewnątrz. Konno nauczyłem się jeździć za namową przyjaciółki. Hermes pędził dobrze mi znanymi ścieżkami, pochylałem się pod gałęziami chcącymi mnie znokautować. Dotarłem do polanki w ciągu dziesięciu minut. Zeskoczyłem z białego ogiera i wziąłem wodze do ręki. - Em! – zawołałem do dziewczyny w momencie gdy jedna z jej strzał świsnęła mi przed nosem. – Emma! – krzyknąłem z udawanym oburzeniem. – Uważaj. - Przecież wiesz, że zawsze trafiam – rzuciła od niechcenia odwracając się. Widziałem ja wstrzymuje oddech jak w ułamku sekundy naciąga i puszcza cięciwę. Dla innych był to ruch pozbawiony emocji, trwający zalewie moment. Lecz ja widziałem każdy ruch jej mięśni, każde spojrzenie omiatające teren dookoła. Zaledwie obok mnie stała przepiękna dziewczyna. Ja widziałem w niej coś więcej. Siostrę. Długie do pasa ciemno brązowe włosy, oczy tego samego koloru i pełne naturalnie różowe usta. Delikatne rysy twarzy. Idealna sylwetka, którą zawdzięczała sportowi (nie wiem jak odmienić słowo sport w tym zdaniu, nic mi nie pasuje). Zaskakująco jasna skóra i najcudowniejszy uśmiech pod słońcem. - Przyszedłeś się tu na mnie popatrzeć? – zapytała z wesołą nutą w głosie. Nawet się nie odwróciła. - Myślałem, że dzisiaj idziemy na koktajl do twojej ulubionej kawiarni – powiedziałem. Na co dzień jestem raczej nieśmiały wobec dziewczyn, ale jej tak nie traktowałem. Od zawsze widziałem ją jako towarzysza podróży zwanej życiem, a nie kogoś z kim mógłbym flirtować. - Faktycznie mieliśmy iść, ale chyba zmieniłam zdanie – na ta, jak zwykle. Taka ulotna, za to ją uwielbiam. Kolejna strzała trafiła głucho w cel. Podszedłem do niej i jednym spojrzeniem zadałem pytanie. Pokiwała głową podając mi łuk i jedną ze strzał. Prawdę mówiąc nawet odrobinkę jej nie dorównywałem w łucznictwie. W przeciwieństwie do niej nie lubiłem próbować nowych rzeczy, ale Emma jak zwykle musiała mnie do nich namówić. Wypuściłem pocisk. Chybił o cel z metr. Jak ona to robi, że zawsze trafia? - Pokarzę ci – powiedziała łagodnie, mimo że w oku czaił się drapieżny błysk. Uśmiech błądził po jej twarzy. Naciągnąłem cięciwę, a ona patrząc krytycznie palcem popchnęła łuk nieco ku górze. – Wstrzymaj oddech – wykonałem polecenie. – Wypuść – udało się. Może nie trafiłem w sam środek celu, ale 10 centymetrów od niego też było dobrym wynikiem. Rozbrzmiał dzwonek mojego telefonu. Spojrzałem. Vera? Odebrałem. - Hej Will – usłyszałem w słuchawce nieco piskliwy, radosny głosik dziewczyny. Emma chodzi z nią do klasy. Em momentalnie podeszła do mnie i bezceremonialnie wyrwał mi telefon z ręki szepcząc: - To do mnie, zostawiłam telefon w domu – mrugnęła do mnie, a ja przewróciłem oczami. – No cześć – powiedziała do słuchawki. Chwile pogadały po czym rozłączyła się i podała mi telefon. – Vera chce pożyczyć tą książkę, którą ostatnio z tobą kupowałam, pamiętasz? - A tak. Wiesz co to może ja jej ją dam, leży bodajże u ciebie na biurku. Zostań, przecież widzę, że chcesz – wskazałem z parę przygotowanych przez dziewczynę patyków na strzały. – A poza tym masz coś do zrobienia. - Och jak ty mnie dobrze znasz – westchnęła teatralnie posyłając mi promienny uśmiech. Podeszła tylko do Hermesa i Airy wręczając im po jabłku. – Będę za dwie godziny. Odjechałem nic nie odpowiadając. Nie wiem co bym bez niej zrobił. Emma Miałam już usiąść i zająć się wyrobem pocisków gdy coś ujrzałam. Pod nogami mojego wierzchowca leżało małe czerwono czarne pudełeczko w kształcie sześciokąta. Miało malutkie złote zawiasy. Och jak ja nie lubię złota – prychnęłam w duchu. Chwyciłam je do ręki i delikatnie otworzyłam. U środku ujrzałam…. ROZDZIAŁ 10 Emma Ujrzałam srebrny naszyjnik ze skrzydłem na łańcuszku. Było to smocze skrzydło lekko połyskujące w słońcu. Wzięłam je ostrożnie do ręki, ale kto mógłby zgubić coś takiego? Poczułam coś, jakby naszyjnik pulsował mi w ręku. Pojawiło się granatowo czarne światło. Zamknęłam oczy bowiem tajemniczy blask zmuszał mnie do tego. Rozchyliłam powieki i…. Krzyknęłam odsuwając się nieco. -Kim jesteś? – spytałam z mieszanką uczuć w głosie. Kryło się w nim zaciekawienie, ostrzeżenie i nutka przerażenia. Co to w ogóle jest. Małe o dużych brązowych oczach. Niewielkie granatowe ciałko z kończynami zaznaczonymi na czarno. Uszy umieszczone na dużej główce także były czarne. Oprócz tego ostre ząbki i spore czarne, smocze skrzydła. - Jestem Hessa, ale od lat wołają na mnie Hes. Od dzisiaj jestem twoim kwami – powiedziała wesoło Hes. Co? Co to kwami? – Jestem opiekunką najniezwyklejszego z Miraculów. Miraculum Smoka. Zatkało mnie. Miraculum Smoka? Co to jest Miraculum? Czego ode mnie chce to stworzonko? Hessa przyglądała mi się uważnie, a ja dopiero po chwili zorientowałam się, że jestem zatopiona w myślach. Potrząsnęłam głową by usunąć wrażenie transu z głowy. - Przepraszam – bąknęłam. – Ale nie rozumiem czego ode mnie potrzebujesz. Nie wiem co to Miraculum, nie wiem kim jesteś, nie wiem co tu robisz. Chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłaś. - Emmo oczywiście, że cię z nikim nie pomyliłam. Jesteś wybrańcem – Hes mówiła z takim zaangażowaniem i błyskiem w oku, że prawie jej uwierzyłam. - Kim jestem? Wybrańcem? – na moje słowa granatowa kwami pokiwała główką. - Tak. Miraculum Smoka to najpotężniejsze ze wszystkich miraculi. Powstało jako pierwsze. Jest jednym z ośmiu. Dzięki niemu będziesz mogła się przemieniać w Lady Dragon… - Czekaj, czekaj kogo? – spytałam z niedowierzaniem. Hes wzruszyła ramionami. - Załóż naszyjnik – powiedziała podekscytowana. Spełniłam prośbę. – I powiedz „Hes pokaż skrzydła” – Tym razem siliła się na kamienny głos i usiłowała ukryć ostre ząbki, które pokazywała mi uśmiechając się. Podejrzewałam już coś, ale postanowiłam jej zaufać. Założyłam wisiorek, czułam przyjemne cieple pulsowanie na szyi. Odetchnęłam parę razy głęboko jakbym bała się, że zaraz stanie się coś strasznego… Albo ekscytującego. - Hes pokaż skrzydła – krzyknęłam. Wtedy zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego. Jakby za pomocą magicznej siły odchyliłam głowę do tyłu, a kwami wchłonął wisiorek. Stał się wtedy granatowo czarny, podzielony na pięć części. Skojarzyło mi się to ze wstążkami światła które oplotły całe moje ciało. Czułam jak mi coś wyrasta z pleców. Po chwili się skończyło, a ja stałam tam gdzie przed chwilą tyle że w bardzo dziwnym stroju. Dobierany warkocz przewieszony był przez ramię. Wydłużył się, a na jego końcu powiewała wesoło czarna wstążka. Miałam na sobie granatowy kostium ściśle przylegający do ciała. Tylko golf, wysokie, ciężkie, sznurowane buty i krótkie rękawiczki strzeleckie były czarne. Oprócz tego czarna maska na twarzy i dwa paski. Jeden na biodrze, a drugi na plecach. Zaraz, zaraz, ten na plecach to kołczan, a w środku były strzały. Wyciągnęłam jedną. Była cala czarna tylko grot miał srebrne zdobienia. Staranna robota. Poczułam jeszcze jedno. Dziwne uczucie jakbym miała…. …Skrzydła??? No nie wierzę, mam smocze skrzydła, ale czy są prawdziwe, czy działają? Machnęła nimi. To było cudowne uczucie muc unosić się nad ziemią. Być wolną. „Weź do ręki łuk” Rozległo się w mojej głowie polecenie. Odsunęłam się gwałtownie sama nie wiedząc przed czym. „Przy pasku” Znowu ten sam głos. Co to było? „Spokojnie to ja Hessa, Emmo pomyśl o łuku” Znowu potrząsnęłam głową, żeby się ogarnąć. Przecież to oczywiste, że Hes jest w środku. Spojrzałam na pasek, rzeczywiście było przy nim coś przypominające rączkę łuku. Pomyślałam o ulubionej broni. Cichy świst. W mgnieniu oka miałam przed sobą przepiękną broń. Czarny z równie ciemną cięciwą. Wyglądała na hebanowy, ale był znacznie mocniejszy. Wyciągnęłam strzałę. Z wprawą nałożyłam ją na cięciwę. Wystarczył ułamek sekundy by wycelować i wystrzelić. Łuk nie wydał z siebie, żadnego dźwięku podobnie jak bełt, który trafił perfekcyjnie w obrany cel. - Łał – szepnęłam zadziwiona. Wtedy jeszcze raz usłyszałam głos małej kwami w głowie. „To jeszcze nic, pomyśl o tym, że chcesz aby strzała wróciła do kołczanu” Pomyślałam. Momentalnie rozpłynęła się z miejsca w, które trafiłam, a znalazła się z powrotem w futerale (nie chciałam powtarzać słowa kołczan poraz setny) na pociski. „Teraz…” Nawet nie zdążyła dokończyć, instynktownie wiedziałam co trzeba zrobić. - Smoczy żywioł! – kolejny raz krzyknęłam tak, że Aira popatrzyła się na mnie karcąco. Konik nic sobie nie robił z tego co mi się stało. Momentalnie poczułam falę zalewającej mnie energii. Była bardzo pozytywna i… Wyrzuciłam rękę do przodu. Pojawiła się przede mną ściana wijących pnączy. Popatrzyłam z zadziwieniem na swoje ręce. Jeszcze raz. Tym razem użyłam magii wody. Kula cieczy wirowała radośnie przede mną, otoczyłam ją ogniem tak aby oba żywioły do siebie nie dotykały. Na to warstwa pędzącego wiatru. Za pomocą umysły bez problemu ją kontrolowałam. Niestety było to dla mnie nieco uciążliwe i po chwili poczułam bolesne pulsowanie w skroni. Pstryknęłam palcami kula żywiołów zniknęła. Moja kochana klaczka nawet się nie zainteresowała. Wiedziałam co na to poradzić. W końcu żywioł ziemi był mi przychylny. To było niesamowite co mogłam zrobić z roślinami. Wyczarowałam małą jabłonkę. Oczywiście z owocami. Aira nawet przez chwilę się nie zastanawiała. Zaśmiałam się wesoło i właśnie w tym momencie zaczął bić ode mnie blask, moje poprzednie ubranie wróciło, a wszystko co zrobiłam zniknęło. Znowu się zaśmiałam bowiem klaczka nie zdążyła schrupać owocu. Spojrzała na mnie obrażona i odwróciła łeb w inna stronę. Na moje ręce spadła Hessa. Wyglądała na wyczerpaną. - Doskonale. Jesteś bardzo utalentowana, ale czy masz pestki słonecznika? – spytała Hes. Chyba nie do końca do mnie dotarło to co powiedziała. Wlepiłam w nią bezmyślnie wzrok. Dopiero po chwili wyrwałam się z zamyślenia. - Mam w domu, a co? – spytałam. Ale ja jestem tępa, oczywiście, że do jedzenia, a do czego innego? - Kwami jedzą tylko jedną, określoną potrawę. Ja żywię się pestkami słonecznika. Jeżeli użyjesz Smoczego żywiołu masz pięć minut do przemiany. W ciągu tego czasu możesz kontrolować ogień, ziemię, wodę i powietrze. Ale gdy minie ten czas musisz dać mi jedzenie bym zregenerowała siły. – stworzonko uśmiechnęło się uroczo. Chwilowe przerażenie, które dopadło mnie gdy otworzyłam mała szkatułkę ustąpiło. Przez ten krótki okres czasu bardzo polubiłam Hes i na pewno nie zamierzałam się z nią szybko rozstawać. – Tylko zrób ze trzy strzały bo ten chłopak, Will będzie coś podejrzewać – dodała. Zatkało mnie skąd ona mogła o tym wiedzieć? Przecież Will pojechał zanim otworzyłam szkatułkę. Szybko się otrząsnęłam bowiem nie chciałam pokazywać po sobie oszołomienia. - Zrobione – powiedziałam po parunastu minutach. Zrobiłam cztery strzały, pomalowałam i starannie umieściłam w kołczanie. Zarzuciłam go na plecy. Pozostała tylko kwestia Airy, która nadal udawała iż jest na mnie obrażona. Chwilę się z nią „potargowałam” tracąc na tym dwa jabłka i trzy kostki cukru. Klacz zarżała radośnie i musnęła miękkimi chrapami mój policzek. Jadąc Hessa usadowiła się pomiędzy uszami klaczy lądując na grzywie. O dziwo mój koń nie próbował jej zjeść. Jadąc raz strzeliłam i tym razem także nie chybiłam. Teraz tylko jedna rzecz spędzała mi sen z powiek. Będę musiała się rozstać z Airą i Londynem. W ciągu pół godziny byłam w domu. Siedziałam jeszcze chwilę w stajni oporządzając karą klacz. Hermes też tam był, przywitali się radośnie. Zamknęłam się w pokoju na klucz uprzednio zabierając z szafki jedzenie dla mnie i kwami. Hessa szybko się pożywiła. Odkąd mój tata nie żyje mieszkałam z Willem i wujkiem Arthurem. Teraz jesteśmy sami. - No więc co chciałabyś wiedzieć? – zapytała, a ja zrobiłam udawaną zaskoczoną minę. – No pytaj przecież widzę, że chcesz wiedzieć. Tylko co? Uniosłam ręce w geście kapitulacji uśmiechając się. Ostatni nie często to robiłam. - No dobra. Po pierwsze. Czy mogę komuś powiedzieć? Dlaczego ja? Co to miraculum? I dlaczego ja? Po drugie lubię historię. Opowiedz mi coś o sobie – pozwiedzałam. Mam nadzieję, że na wszystkie pytani dostanę odpowiedź. Usiadłam wygodnie. - Absolutnie nikomu – powiedziała szybko. Zbyt szybko. - Ale Willowi ufam, on… - Nikomu – urwała stanowczo. - Dobrze – skapitulowałam. – A na resztę pytań odpowiesz? – w ciągu pół sekundy złagodniała, a jej ton się zmienił. - No dobrze więc… - zawahała się. – Jesteś wybrańcem. Odkąd się urodziłaś twoim przeznaczeniem miało być zostanie super bohaterką, posiadaczką miraculum. Będziesz pomagać Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu – zaraz, zaraz. Kim oni są. To ci obrońcy Paryża, oni tez mają miraculum? No tak przecież to oczywiste. Postanowiłam na razie nie zadawać tych pytań. – To twoje przeznaczenie pojechać do Paryża być tam, mieszkać. Wkrótce odbędzie się ostateczne starcie i ty jako najpotężniejsza z nich wszystkich będziesz w nim uczestniczyć. Władca Ciem ma już miraculi Lisa, Pszczoły, Motyla i wkrótce zdobędzie jeszcze Pawia, a wtedy nic go nie powstrzyma przed uzyskaniem boskiej mocy Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Ty ich uratujesz… - Mam rozumieć, że uratuję świat przed zagładą? – przerwałam granatowej kwami, a kiedy ona potwierdziła prychnęłam. – Ta jasne ja i ratowanie ludzkości. Idealna para. Hes zrobiła smutną minkę lecz zaraz z powrotem się uśmiechnęła. - Oczywiście, że tak – znowu chwilę się zamyśliła wlepiając wzrok w sufit. – Miracula to magiczne ozdoby, które są zamieszkiwane przez kwami. Dzięki nim można się przemienić w super bohatera. Ty jesteś dopiero piątym posiadaczem Miracula smoka. Jest ono wybierane tylko w najgorszych sytuacjach, ale właścicielem pozostaje się do końca życia, a co do mojej historii…. – przerwała bowiem rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Hessa szybko schowała się za mną. - Em! – to był Will. – Jesteś tam? Otwórz. Szybko otworzyłam drzwi, za progiem stał zaniepokojony przyjaciel. Uśmiechnęłam się radośnie. - Hej. Potrzebujesz czegoś? – byłam pewna, że nie uwierzył w mój uśmiech. Za dobrze mnie znał. Zbył go uniesioną brwią. - Nic tylko rozmawiałaś z kimś? – spytała zaciekawiony - Nie, a co? – przy nim nie potrafię udawać, ale on wie, że jak czegoś nie chcę mówić to nie powiem. Tak było i tym razem. - Nic. Wszystko w porządku? – kolejne pytanie. Nie znoszę ich. Czy wszystko nie mogło być jasne i przejrzyste. No, ale wtedy byłoby nudno. Znowu kłóciłam się w duchu. - W jak najlepszym – skłamałam. ~Miesiąc później~ '' Nie chcę wyjeżdżać. Wszystko spakowane. Zaraz przyjeżdża ciocia Anabeth by nas zabrać. Czeka mnie długa podróż. Pożegnałam się już ze wszystkimi. Jeszcze Aira, siedziałam u niej wczoraj naprawdę długo i przyrzekłam, że tu wrócę. Co do kwami pogodziłam się z tym kim zostanę, a nawet nauczyłam się kontrolować żywioły tak aby mnie głowa nie bolała. Hessa została moją przyjaciółką, ale Aira…. …nie mogę, muszę ją odwiedzić. Jeszcze ostatni raz. Łzy poleciały mi po policzkach gdy biegłam do stajni. Nie widziałam dobrze przez mgłę na oczach, lecz przez lata doskonale znałam drogę. Wbiegłam na podwórko pana Bernat i od razu pobiegłam do klaczki. Nie było jej, ani siodła, uzdy. Nic. Nie było jej. Gdzie ona jest? Ogarnęła mnie panika. Gdzie jest moja Aira? Wtedy ją zobaczyłam. Była przygotowywana do drogi??? Rzeczy spakowane do pudła, a ona wchodziła do przyczepki dla koni? Co się dzieje? Podbiegłam tam od razu. Starszy pan sprawnie się przy niej uwijał. - Witaj Emmo – powiedział. – Niespodzianka. Aira jedzie z tobą… Nic więcej nie usłyszałam. Czułam łzy na policzkach i spokojny wzrok klaczy na sobie „A nie mówiłam, wszystko się ułoży” . Tak bardzo się cieszyłam, nie było słów opisujących moją radość. Wychwyciłam parę informacji typu: „Jest twoja” i „Skontaktowałem się ze stadniną niedaleko twojego domu. Przyjmą ją tam z otwartymi ramionami, ale nadal będzie tylko twoja. Jej serce zawsze należało tylko do ciebie” Nawet nie zarejestrowałam gdy przytuliłam klacz do siebie. - Gotowa do drogi? – pojawił się głos za moimi plecami. Ciocia Anabeth. Uśmiechnęłam się ocierając łzy i zwróciłam głowę ku przyjaznemu obliczu starszej kobiety. - Jak najbardziej – odpowiedziałam… ''ROZDZIAŁ 11 Marinette ~Miesiąc wcześniej~ - Miraculum Smoka? Co to jest? Przecież Miraculi jest tylko siedem – Adrien wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Ja nic nie odpowiedziałam, wgapiałam się tylko w Plagga wielkimi oczami. - Hessa odnalazła nową właścicielkę, a to oznacza… - nie dokończył, zrobiła to za niego Tikki. -… że nadciąga ostateczna bitwa – czerwona kwami wyglądała na nieco przerażoną. - Co? – tym razem ja się odezwałam. – Ostateczna bitwa? Z władcą Ciem? Nie, przecież tak nie może być. Co to w ogóle oznacza? – Zadałam chyba za dużo pytań na raz bowiem Adrien patrzyła się na mnie z zaskoczeniem i rozbawieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Uśmiechnął się promiennie – A ty nie szczerz się tak – upomniałam go. Nie odpowiedział mi. Zamiast tego Plagg pokiwał głową na znak potwierdzenia. - Dokładnie tak. Nie wiem jak to będzie wyglądało, nie wiem co się stanie, nie wiem prawie nic, ale jest ktoś kto wie – powiedział wszystko na jednym wdechu. Były to szybkie i chaotyczne słowa, ale zrozumiałam z nich chyba, że jest ktoś kto wie. A wiedza teraz była nam najbardziej potrzebna. - Kto wie? Kto to jest? – mój luby dziwnie pobladł. - Hessa – odpowiedziała natychmiast Tikki, a widząc nasze pytające spojrzenia czym prędzej wyjaśniła. – Kwami smoka. Musimy się z nią skontaktować. Plagg będziemy musieli porozmawiać z nową super bohaterką. - Wiem – odparł – ostatnia Lady Dragon została wybrana prawie osiemset lat temu. Ta nowa dziewczyna musi coś wiedzieć. Może jakieś sny prorocze. - Ha!!!! – krzyknęła Marinette – wiedziałam. Najsilniejsze Miraculum otrzymała dziewczyna. A podobno to „ta” słaba płeć – rozradowałam się. (Sorry musiałam to dodać, nie jestem feministką, ale nie lubię być nazywana słabą płcią) ''Na moje słowa Adrien przewrócił oczami. - Serio, Mar? W takim momencie? – spytał jakby nie pamiętał swoich durnych tekstów jako Czarny Kot. Odwróciłam się od niego na pozór obrażona. To zadziałało jak lekarstwo…albo młotek w głowę… Od razu skapitulował. Pokazałam mu język, a on odpowiedział mi tym samym. 'Emma' ~Miesiąc później~ '(Tak, tak wiem, że skaczę po tych miesiącach, ale przysięgam to już ostatni raz. Emma i Will przyjechali do Paryża. Aira jest w stadninie niedaleko domu. Wszystko jest cacy i pięknie)' ''' '' - Nie chcę tam iść – fuknęłam na Willa – wolę wrócić do Londynu. Do starej klasy – powiedziałam. Szłam właśnie z moim najlepszym przyjacielem do nowej szkoły. Tylko po co? Czemu nie mogliśmy zostać w domu? To tam się wychowałam. To w tamtym lesie wypuściłam swoją pierwszą strzałę. To tam poznałam Willa. Ale…. …tam też zginęli moi rodzice. W pewnym sensie chciałam się odciąć od tamtego miejsca, a jednocześnie zostać na zawsze. Zrobił to co zawsze gdy byłam zła, smutna lub podczas moich mieszanek emocjonalnych. Odwrócił się twarzą do mnie i położył swoje dłonie na moich ramionach. - Emmo Cathrino Gray – jego łagodny ton powoli przebijała się przez mój foch w stronę zdrowego rozsądku – jesteśmy tutaj i nic nie możemy zrobić. Jeżeli za dwa lata będziesz chciała wrócić do Londynu to proszę bardzo. Będę z tobą. Pojadę choćby i na koniec świata, ale proszę cię daj temu miejscu szansę. – po mimo moich fochów, nastrojów i niektórych zachowań on ciągle przy mnie był. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Wiem, że jest mu ciężko i dlatego to ja teraz muszę być jego podporą. Omiotłam go wzrokiem. Przede mną stał nieco wyższy ode mnie chłopak o jasnej lekko złotej skórze. Kosmyki brązowych włosów opadały mu na twarz, były nieco jaśniejsze od moich. Miał heterochromię (mutacja polegająca na wielobarwności tęczówek, nieszkodliwa dla organizmu, ale jakże piękna). Choć nie każdy to zauważał. Oczy koloru szaro zielonego, od środka szare zbliżając się ku krańcowi nabierały zieloną barwę. Wpatrywał się we mnie z troską i bratczyną miłością, cieszyłam się, że chociaż on mi został. Był raczej chudy, ale krzepki, lubi sport i czytanie książek. Do piętnastego roku życia byliśmy skautami w jednej drużynie lecz na skutek nieprzyjemnych zdarzeń rozstaliśmy się z harcerstwem. Jak zwykle miał na sobie T-shirt i szarą bluzę. Ciemne wytarte jeansy oraz ulubione granatowe (oczywiście kolor wybierany przeze mnie) adidasy pasowały idealnie. - Williamie Maximilianie Scottcie – odpowiedziałam takim tonem, że przewrócił oczami - wiesz, że to miejsce nie jest moim marzeniem, ale jeżeli tak ładnie mnie prosisz to zgoda. Zapoznam się z nowymi ludźmi, znajdę nowych przyjaciół a wtedy…. – uśmiechnęłam się drapieżnie - …nie będziesz mi już potrzebny. - Oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Uwielbialiśmy się droczyć. Zabrał swoje ręce z moich barków i znowu szliśmy ramię w ramię. Po paru minutach szarpną mnie za rękę entuzjastycznie mówiąc: - Chodź, kupię jakieś drożdżówki. Podobno to najlepsza cukiernia w całym Paryżu – wskazała na tablicę na białym budynku. ''Tom&Sabine. ''Wzruszyłam ramionami na znak zgody. Wchodząc usłyszeliśmy mały dzwoneczek, brzmiący jak śmiech małych wróżek (tak mi się skojarzyło). - Dzień dobry – zagadnęłam. Za ladą stała dziewczyna w mniej więcej naszym wieku. Z włosami przypominającymi nocne niebo oraz oczami koloru fiołków. Uśmiechała się promiennie. - Coś podać? – spytała. Miała miły, dźwięczny glos. - Tak – odparł natychmiast Will – dla mnie drożdżówkę z serem, a dla tej milej pani – wskazała na mnie na co ja zachichotałam – jagodziankę. – jak on dobrze mnie zna. To była moja ulubiona bułka. Będąc jeszcze małą dziewczynką tata sam mi je robił. Ciemno włosa przyjrzała nam się uważnie. - Jesteście nowi? Nie widziałam was tu wcześniej. – stwierdziła gdy Will płacił za oba smakołyki. Uśmiechnął się do niej zanim odpowiedział. - Tak. Pochodzimy z Londynu. - Cieszę się, że mogę poznać nowe twarze – wyciągnęła do nas rękę – Marinette Dupain-Cheng –uścisnęłam ją i także się przedstawiałam. - Emma Gray, a to jest mój najlepszy przyjaciel Will Scott – gdy zacisnęłam swoje palce na jej dłoni poczułam coś. Przyjemną energię wypływającą z niej. Już wcześniej to odczuwałam ale teraz mocniej. Czym prędzej zabrałam rękę. Całe szczęście dziewczyna nie zauważyła nerwowego ruchu. - Em – zagadną chłopak – musimy już lecieć. - Pa – machnęłam do Marinette wychodząc z piekarni. /=/=/=/=/=/=/ - Dzisiaj do klasy dołączy nowa uczennica – zaczęła nauczycielka. Stałam obok niej z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Jestem raczej nieśmiałą introwertyczką jednak przez lata nauczyłam się starannie ukrywać emocje. Oczywiście tylko przed jedną osobą nic się nie ukryje. Momentami potrafiłam pokazać pewną siebie osobę z pazurem, choć w moim przypadku raczej z parą smoczych skrzydeł. Rozejrzałam się uważnie, zauważyłam tą przemiła dziewczynę Marinette siedzącą w ławce z jakąś mulatka. Widać lubiły się, i to bardzo. Przed nimi ławkę zajmowali chłopcy – Adrien o zielonych oczach i blond włosach. Od niego też emanowała ta cudaczna energia. Oraz drugi z słuchawkami opartymi na barkach. Nino. Dalej poznałam jeszcze imiona Rose, Juleka, Axli, Kim… Chyba niezbyt uważnie słuchałam nauczycielki, bowiem zgubiłam się po czterech osobach. Zaintrygowała mnie tylko ta blondynka i ewidentnie jej „służąca” czy też „pachołek” Sarbina. Nie wyglądały ani na miłe, ani zbyt mądre. Chloe, bo tak właśnie zażywała się owa lalka Barbie z toną makijażu na twarzy zmierzyła mnie chłodnym acz zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. - Usiądziesz obok Nathaniela – z zamyślenie wyrwał mnie głos nauczycielki – tam w trzeciej ławce, zaraz za Marinette i Alyą – uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam do ławki wskazanej przez kobietę. Chłopak szkicował coś w zeszycie. Gdy odsunęłam krzesło gwałtownie odwrócił się w moją stronę. Chyba był tak zatopiony w myślach, że nawet nie zauważył nowej w klasie. Zachichotałam. - Emma - podałam dłoń, a on zamiast jej uścisnąć uniósł do ust i pocałował. A w zasadzie musnął delikatnie wargami. - Nathaniel – przedstawiał się i wrócił do rysowania. Na moje szczęście był to koń. Spojrzałam na niego, a on z powrotem zwrócił swe turkusowe oczu ku mojemu obliczu. Pokazałam na kartkę ze szkicownika i ruchem warg zadałam pytanie ''„Mogę?” '' podsunął mi kartkę pod nos. Dorysowałam różne elementy w budowie. Zarys mięśni, taką samą grzywę i ogon jak u Airy i poprawiłam oczy. Spojrzał się na mnie z podziwem gdy oddałam papier. Nabazgrał coś i mi podał ''„Łał, wygląda jak prawdziwy. Kto nauczył cię tak rysować?” ''Odpowiedziałam natychmiast ''„Nikt mnie nigdy nie uczył, a anatomie konia znam bo mam swoją własną klacz” ''Spojrzał się na mnie z podziwem, ale więcej nie zamieniliśmy słowa. Lekcje przerwał dopiero dzwonek. Pobiegłam do łazienki i usiadłam na parapecie. Zza bluzy wyleciała Hes. Wyglądała na zadowoloną. W wewnętrznej części granatowego nakrycia naszyłam dużą kieszeń gdzie kryła się mała kwami. - Co to było? Ta energia, którą poczułam. Przy Marinette i… - zamyśliłam się szukając w głowie imienia zielonookiego - ...Adrienie. Stworzonko spojrzało na mnie radośnie szczerząc ostre ząbki, machnęło kilka razy skrzydełkami zanim się odezwała. - Poczułaś ją? To cudownie – widząc moje spojrzenie wyjaśniła – Ty jako posiadaczka najpotężniejszego miraculum możesz wykrywać innych posiadaczy. I właśnie to zrobiłaś – pisnęła zadowolona - Czyli to jest Biedronka i Czarny Kot? Rozumiem, że mam im nie mówić kim jestem? – spytałam. No bo to chyba nie fair, że ja wiem, a oni nie. Jednak kwami pokręciła tylko głową. - Nie mów. Przyjdzie na to odpowiedni moment – całkiem poważny ton skutecznie odwiódł mnie od powiadomienia kim jestem swoim przyszłym partnerom. – Dobra idź już to twój pierwszy dzień. Zintegruj się – otworzyłam usta, ale Hes była szybsza – tak, tak wiem. Jesteś introwertykiem i czasem lubisz siedzieć sama, a teraz idź już. – popchnęła mnie w plecy ku wyjściu z łazienki i wskoczyła do kieszeni. Przewróciłam oczami i wyszłam. Już po paru krokach ktoś złapał mnie za nadgarstek i pociągnął. - Ekhem – przesłodzony głos z pewnością należał do Barbie. Odwróciłam się do niej. Oczywiście, a jakby inaczej. – Nazywam się Chloe Bourgeois i jestem córką burmistrza Paryża – nie spodobał mi się jej ton – jak chcesz mogę cię oprowadzić – zaproponowała. Nie chciałam jej pomocy ani trochę. - Poradzę sobie – odpowiedziałam natychmiast – sama sobie dobiorę znajomych – Ugh czemu ja to powiedziałam? Nie chcę sobie narobić wrogów już pierwszego dnia. Wyglądała na niezadowoloną, a raczej wściekłą. Już miała coś krzyknąć gdy usłyszałam za sobą znajomy głos. - Chloe zostaw ją w spokoju. Emmo, chodź do nas – powiedział Marinette odciągając mnie od blond lalki. Stali we czwórkę. Byłam trochę skrępowana lecz wkrótce Nino, Adrien, Mari oraz Alya okazali się przewspaniałymi rozmówcami, a ja miło spędziłam cały dzień z nowymi znajomymi. Mam tylko nadzieję, że u Willa tak samo dobrze. Z nim było bardzo dobrze, choć chyba nie do końca. Wyglądał na zagubionego, ale szczęśliwego. - Hej! – krzyknęłam do niego i pomachałam mu ręką przed twarzą – Wszystko ok? - Issabel – odparł szeptem. No nie wieżę, pierwszy dzień w szkole, a on już się zakochał. Zaśmiałam się. - Chodź mój Romeo, bo wyglądasz jak burak – pociągnęłam go za rękaw w stronę domu. Znając mój charakter i dość cięty język potyczka z Chloe była nieunikniona. Poważniejsza zdarzyła się już piątego dnia. Wychodziłam do klasy, koniec lekcji. Właśnie wtedy mój cudowny humor prysł jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, a raczej za usłyszeniem pewnego głosu - O przyszła wieśniara – zaskrzeczała tapeciara. Nie zareagowałam – Hej boisz się odpowiedzieć lamus ko! – tym razem odpowiedziałam - Nie, nie boję się, ale nie lubię zadawać się z niższymi formami życia – odparowałam. Widać, że się wściekła. -Jak ty się ubrałaś? To wyszło z mody w średniowieczu – jadowita żmija ponownie zaatakowała. Zaśmiała się kręcąc głową politowaniem. - Ach doprawdy? – Barbie robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona ze złości. Pewnie dlatego, że nie reagowałam łzami. – Skoro jesteś taka „na topie” – zrobiłam cudzysłów palcami – powinnaś wiedzieć, że żółty nie jest kolorem tej wiosny. Stawiałabym bardziej na granatowy i wszelkie odcienie czerwieni oraz błękitu. Moda. To było to co ją tak wściekło. Trafiłam w sam cel jej dumy. Byłam prawie pewna, że zwycięstwo błysnęło mi w brązowych oczach. Sama byłam ubrana w bordową bluzę, szarą bluzkę na krótki rękaw, bo nigdy nie lubiłam długich ciemno granatowe jeansy z dziurami na udach i kolanach. Do tego ulubione czarno białe trampki oraz oczywiście srebrny wisiorek w kształcie smoczego skrzydła. - To prawda lubię kolor żółty, nawet bardzo – zaśmiała się okrutnie – ale twoje zęby to już przesada. Zagotowała się we mnie nieco lecz nie okazywałam tego po sobie. Wręcz przeciwnie uśmiechnęłam się szerzej. - Oj Chloe, Chloe po prostu się na tobie wzorowałam – tym razem wściekła się porządnie. Otworzyła usta by coś powiedzieć, w tedy uderzyłam najmocniejszym argumentem. Pogroziłam jej palcem – I co? Tatusiem mi pogrozisz? A co on mi zrobi? Nie złamałam prawa, ani nikogo nie pobiłam. Ba nawet mam na to świadków. – rozejrzałam się dookoła. Miałam rację było sporo osób pragnących dopiec blond laluni. Zatrzęsła się z wściekłości. Myślałam już, że odpuści ale spróbowała jeszcze raz - Ty diabelskie nasienie… - Byłam w piekle – odpowiedziałam beztrosko – szatan uznała, że jestem za dużą konkurencją więc mnie wyrzucili. – Tym razem zebrani dookoła zaczęli się śmiać do rozpuku, nawet moja schowana kwami się trzęsła od chichotu. -… twoja matka to chyba cię nie kochała skoro wyrosło z ciebie coś takiego – trafiła. Poczułam jakby ktoś uderzył mnie w brzuch. Byłam pewna, że na mojej twarzy widać było szok. Chloe zaśmiała się skrzekliwie widząc moją minę. Otrząsnęłam się szybko. - Uważaj co mówisz. Nie mieszaj w to moich rodziców – odparłam zachrypniętym, beznamiętnym głosem. Podeszłam krok w jej stronę. Cofnęła się. No tak, była przecież rozpuszczoną córeczką burmistrza. Zwykłym, podłym tchórzem. - Bo co? Szkoda, że nie spotkałam ich wcześniej. Mój tata wysłałby ich na jakąś terapię i wtedy nie urodziliby takiego szkaradztwa jak ty. W sumie i tak cię pewnie nie kochali – moje pięści same się zacisnęły. Nie miała prawa ich obrażać. Zwłaszcza, że nie żyją, zwłaszcza, że ich nie znała. Zawsze tak było. Mów sobie o mnie co chcesz, ale nie obrażaj moich bliskich. Już chciałam jej zrobić krzywdę. Wtedy wbiła ostatni gwóźdź – A no tak, zapomniałam. Twoja matka była nikim, totalnym zerem, beztalenciem, przypominała znaczki wykonywane przez ptaki na szybach samochodów, a ojciec? – zaśmiała się po raz kolejny. Błysnęły zęby. – z nim było jeszcze gorzej – no nie. Tego było za wiele. Przegięła, czułam łzy, ale żadnej jeszcze nie uroniłam. Jak ona może? To ja straciłam rodzinę. Nadal cedziła słowa. Instynktownie wiedziałam, że robiła to powoli i wyraźnie, ale nie słyszałam nic. Tak jakby ziemia sama krążyła, a ja stała po środku nieruchomo. Każda sylaba była jak policzek. Usłyszałam jak ktoś woła moje imię. Will. Ale ja już odwróciłam się na pięcie i spokojnie wyszłam ze szkoły. Dopiero gdy skręciłam za szkołą pozwoliłam nogom zacząć biec, oddechowi przyśpieszyć, a kryształowym kropelkom toczyć się chaotycznie po policzkach. Wiedziałam gdzie muszę się udać. Biegłam tam gdzie zawsze mogłam znaleźć oparcie w trudnych sytuacjach… ROZDZIAŁ 12 ''Adrien'' Zaraz po szkole chciałem pobiec za tą nową. Emmą. Ale gdy tylko wyszła ze szkoły zniknęła mi z oczu. Jak Chloe mogła powiedzieć coś takiego? Przecież ona wie, że rodzice Emmy nie żyją i jeszcze ten chłopak. Will. Dobrze, że nic nikomu nie zrobił, bo był wściekły, ale Emma była dla niego ważniejsza. Szedłem w miarę spokojnym krokiem trzymając Marinette za rękę. Co jakiś czas wymienialiśmy parę słów lecz to właśnie cisza była teraz najlepsza. Mijaliśmy domki jednorodzinne na obrzeżu miasta, spokojna droga niedaleko lasu, lubiłem tędy chodzić. A teraz jest jeszcze lepiej, bo mam towarzyszkę. Bardzo piękną, mądrą, kochaną towarzyszkę. - Szkoda, że nie było tam Avril. One we dwie tak by dały w kość Chloe – odezwałem się nagle. Niestety moja kuzynka pojechała do Hiszpanii. Chciała lepiej poznać ten kraj. Odwiedziła go w ramach jakiegoś projektu. Na pół roku miała zamieszkać u nieznanej sobie rodziny. Wysłała i już chyba z pięć pocztówek i listów. Nagle Marinette zachichotała. - A gdyby… a w sumie to już nic – powiedziała przebiegle. Odwróciłem głowę w jej stronę unosząc jedną brew. Próbowała zbyć mnie uroczym śmiechem. Jednak ja nie zrezygnowałem. - Powiedz co ci chodziło głowie. Co jest takie nieważne? – spytałem. Już chciałem zacząć łaskotać Mari , czyli użyć ostatecznej broni wobec niej gdy nagle… Ni z tego ni z owego usłyszeliśmy tęten kopyt. Początkowo myślałem, że mi się przesłyszało, ale już po paru chwilach obok nas przepędziła kara klacz. Jeździec. Kobieta – o długich włosach, lekko uniesiona w siodle, chyba miała kołczan na plecach lecz przejechała tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyłem jej się przyjrzeć. Spojrzałem zaskoczony na Marinette. - Od kiedy tędy jeżdżą konie? Wiem, że niedaleko jest stadnina lecz nigdy na tej drodze nie spotkałem żadnego wierzchowca – Mari także miała na twarzy wymalowany szok. Jednak nasze zdziwienie osiągnęło szczytu gdy po paru minutach wpadł na nas zdyszany i zdenerwowany Will. Otrzepał się i już chciał biec dalej, ale złapałem go za ramię więc przystaną. Na twarzy miał wymalowane rumieńce od wysiłku. Włosy rozwiane na wszelkie strony i ciężki oddech. Musiał biec od jakiegoś czasu. – Ty jesteś ten Will z klasy wyżej? Brat Emmy? – gdy zadałem ostatnie pytanie popatrzył na mnie dziwnie po czym on i Mar wybuchli śmiechem. Zdziwiony skierowałem swe spojrzenie ku nim. - Nie jestem bratem Emmy, a przynajmniej nie rodzonym. To fakt, że znamy się od kołyski. Nawet traktujemy się jak rodzeństwo ale nigdy nim nie byliśmy – wyjaśnił po czym zapytał. – Przejeżdżała tędy dziewczyna na czarnym koniu? Miała chyba ze sobą łuk i strzały. Rozpuszczone…. – przestał mówić gdy zacząłem kiwać głową na potwierdzenie przy każdym jego słowie. – Dobra to ja lecę do niej! – krzyknął energicznie odbiegając, jednak ja go znowu zatrzymałem. - Poczekaj, aż tak z nią źle? Może byśmy razem do niej poszli? – znowu się roześmiał. Tylko, że tym razem śmiech był nieco zachrypnięty i nie dało się w nim wykryć ani krzty rozbawienia. - Źle? Jej psychika jest niczym kamienny mur przez który nie można się przebić, ale w tym murze są drzwi, jeszcze twardsze niż jej ceglne schronienie. Jednak są ludzie, którzy mają do nich klucz. Bez wahania mogę powiedzieć, że takim człowiekiem jestem ja. W tej chwili nie jest smutna, jest po prostu wściekła – nagle załamał mu się głos. – Oboje przeżyliśmy śmierć każdego z rodziców. Los odbierał nam po kolei matki i ojców, ale my zostaliśmy żeby się wspierać i dla tego muszę biec. Bo jestem jej potrzebny tak jak ona mi – od razu zaprzeczyłem ruchem głowy i rąk. - Nie ma mowy idziemy z tobą – odparłem natychmiast. – Mar idziesz? - Jasne – skwitowała krótko. Popatrzył się na nas chwilę i mimo, że jego kolorowe oczy były skierowane ku nam, myśli w szybkim tempie rozważały możliwości. W końcu „wrócił” do nas i pokiwał niepewnie głową. - Niech będzie – uśmiechnął się, tym razem szczerze – Tylko uważajcie… - nagle przerwał machając niedbale ręką – A z resztą nieważne. Wyrzuciłem oburzony ręce w górę. Wszyscy coś dziś przede mną ukrywają. Mari na widok mojej miny znowu się zaśmiała. - Na serio? Czemu dzisiaj wszyscy coś przede mną ukrywają – obruszyłem się. Splotłem ręce na piersi. Marinette pociągnęła mnie za rękę nie zważając na mojego focha. W lesie byliśmy po paru minutach, lecz dopiero po około dwudziestu udało nam się znaleźć ciemnowłosą dziewczynę. Stała pośrodku niewielkiej polanki. Jej konik nie był uwiązany, co mnie nieco zdziwiło. Nie ucieknie? Ale karej klaczce ewidentnie nie było na myśli by uciec. Skubała spokojnie trawę. Gdy weszliśmy na polankę zarżała cicho, jednak jej właścicielka nie zwracała na to najmniejszej uwagi. Raz po raz wystrzeliwała ciemne pociski. Celnie, szybko. Nigdy nie widziałem takiej precyzji jak u niej. Z drzewa oddalonego od niej o piętnaście czy osiemnaście metrów sterczały strzały. Jedna obok drugiej. Białe bełty skierowane były we wszystkie strony. Nagle odwróciła się i dosłownie w ułamku sekundy strzeliła. Nawet nie zdążyłem się uchylić gdy strzała wbiła się centymetry nad moją głową. Pocisk musnął blond włosy. - Ej. Uważaj! – krzyknąłem po czym mruknąłem sam do siebie. – Dobrze, że nie trafiła. - Ja nigdy nie chybiam – odparła wypranym z emocji głosem. Wypuściła jeszcze ze dwa drzewce. Jak się okazało groty były stalowe, ponieważ usłyszałem nieprzyjemny zgrzyt gdy metal otarł się o metal na celu. Potem opuściła broń i odwróciła się pretensjonalnie w naszą stronę. Oparła się o łuk. Byłem pewien iż w jej oczach błysnęło zadowolenie z naszej obecności. Albo z obecności Willa. Ani mnie, ani Mar nie zauważyła, a przynajmniej nie zwracała na nas uwagi. Will uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie. Odpowiedziała tym samym. Nim ruszył w jej stronę odwrócił Siudo mnie i mrukną - Ona nigdy nie chybia – aha. Miałem nadzieję, że jest tak rzeczywiście, bo chyba nie uśmiech mi się fakt, że mógłbym nie mieć gardła. ''Wszechwiedzą''cy Narrator Will powoli podszedł so Emmy. Przytulił ją tak jak zawsze gdy coś się działo. Dziewczyna pozwoliła się objąć, jego ramiona zawsze kojarzyły się z bezpieczeństwem, rodzinnym ciepłem i beztroskimi chwilami spędzonymi w Londynie. On z kolei za każdym razem widział jak przybrana siostra uczy go nowych rzeczy. Zawsze była od niego odważniejsza. W oku błysnęła iskra gdy przypomniał sobie jak zagłębiała go w tajniki jazdy konnej, uczyła strzelać z łuku, a nawet rysować. Nagle dziewczyna stężała i się wyrwała. - Aira, nie! – krzyknęła na klacz. Rzeczywiście koń zbliżał się z tyłu do Adriena i Marinette, którzy stali nieświadomi „zagrożenia”. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny spojrzała się z wyrzutem na kare zwierze – Aira, powiedziałam ci coś – w odpowiedzi usłyszała parsknięcie pełne oburzenia. Brązowooka podeszła do konia i odsunęła niezbyt delikatnie jej łeb z obnażonymi zębami skierowanymi do torebki dziewczyny. A więc to tam była schowana kwami Biedronki – pomyślała Emma. Wszyscy prócz Willa spojrzeli się na nią jak na wariatkę. - Spoko, ona jest stuknięta. Gada ze swoim koniem – zagadnął kolorowooki wszechwiedzącym tonem, na co jego przyjaciółka zerknęła na niego takim wzrokiem, że gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać już by nie żył. Potem wybuchła śmiechem. - Przepraszam za nią – powiedziała z rozbawieniem. To było niesamowite jak szybko potrafiła zmienić nastawienie. – I sorki za strzałę Adrien. Blondyn pokiwał głową i uniósł ręce. Zielone tęczówki błysnęły w słońcu. - Nie ma sprawy. Chloe potrafi wkurzyć każdego – na dźwięk imienia blond laluni szatynka zadrżała, lecz nikt tego nie zauważył. Brązowowłosa podeszła do drzewa do drzewa w, które wbijała bełty. Wyciągnęła strzały krytycznie im się przyglądając mrucząc coś pod nosem. Chwilę potem wrzuciła wszystkie do kołczanu. ''Emma Gwizdnęłam przeciągle na Airę. Klacz przydreptała do mnie dalej będąc nieco obrażoną. Szybko złagodniała gdy dałam jej jabłko. Schrupała je, a potem trąciła moją rękę prosząc o jeszcze. Pokręciłam głową, na co wierzchowiec parsknął. Wsiadłam na nią szybkim, wyćwiczonym ruchem. - Hej dokąd się wybierasz. Dopiero przyszliśmy – Mar wyglądała na nieco zdezorientowaną moim zachowaniem. No cóż trzeba się przyzwyczaić do mojego charakteru. Zawróciłam konia tak by był przodem do reszty. - Jadę... – zrobiłam nieokreślony gest ręką - ...gdzieś tam – zawróciłam konia i pognałam przed siebie. Ostatnie co usłyszałam to słowa Willa mówiące „Ona taka jest” Jechałam może z pięć minut. Wtem usłyszałam przeraźliwy krzyk połączony z równie okropnym śmiechem. Pod moją bluzą poruszyło się małe stworzonko. Hes wyleciał spod ubrania od razu gdy zatrzymałam konia. - No to co czar na pierwszą walkę? – spytało stworzonko. - O tak – odpowiedziałam. Kocham walkę lecz byłam nieco przerażona. Odetchnęłam głęboko – Hes pokaż skrzydła.... ROZDZIAŁ 13 Emma Przemiana jest czymś niezwykłym. Każdy zmysł, każda komórka, każdy zakamarek umysłu dostaje energię tak niesamowitą.... - Aira zostań. Wrócę po ciebie – poleciłam konikowi. W odpowiedzi zarzuciła grzywą rżąc na zgodę. Chwilę potem jak torpeda wystrzeliłam ku górze. Wolność. Chyba tylko to słowo było w stanie opisać mój stan. W tej chwili czułam się jakbym miałam skrzydła od urodzenia, jakbym latała od zawsze. Momentalnie znalazłam się u źródła dziwnego odgłosu. Wylądowałam na dachu niedaleko wieży Eiffla. Biedronka i Czarny Kot już tam byli, prowadzili nieco ożywioną dyskusję. Biedrona strzeliła sobie piątkę w twarz. Zaczęli atakować, a ja dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam pojęcia co robić. Kobieta odziana w szkarłat oraz czerń przedstawiła się jako Królowa. Zrobiłam zdziwioną minę gdy oznajmiła, że teraz każdy będzie jej poddany. Z berła dzierżonego w prawej ręce strzelała czymś w rodzaju kul energii przypominających ściśnięte w sobie błyskawice. Tyle że były one czarno-czerwone. Emanowała dziwną, złą aurą. Hes opowiadała mi o akumach, złoczyńcach i Władcy Ciem, więc nie byłam aż tak do tyłu w tych sprawach. Ludzie jeden po drugim byli trafiani lśniącym zaklęciem. „Działaj” usłyszałam słowo w głowie, lecz nie byłam w stanie zrobić kroku naprzód . Obaj superbohaterowie rozbijali bańki uroku za pomocą kija lub jo-jo. Żadna ich jeszcze nie dotknęła, całe szczęście. - Biedronka – krzyk rozległ się na placu. Dziewczyna odwróciła się, w jej stronę leciała czarno-szkarłatna błyskawica. Nie mogłaby się obronić, nie dałaby rady. Wyćwiczonym ruchem, jakby w transie, nałożyłam strzałę na cięciwę. Ułamek sekundy, tyle wystarczyło by wycelować. Łuk nie wydał najmniejszego dźwięku, tak samo strzała, która po zniszczeniu bąbla z zaklęciem wbiła się pomiędzy kostkę brukową. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Nadal trzymałam w ręku broń i oddychałam ciężko. Niby coś prostego, a wir walki stał mi się nagle całkowicie znajomy. Zleciałam z dachu i wylądowałam przed Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. - Lady Dragon... – powiedział ze zdziwieniem Czarny Kot. – To ty? - Oczywiście, że to ona. Widziałeś kiedyś inne stworzenie z takimi skrzydłami – odparła z nutą rozbawienia w głosie. – Jestem Biedronka, a to Czarny Kot. - Tak wiem. Lady Dragon, Smoczyca, możecie sobie wybrać, ale czy nie chcielibyście zająć się Królową. – zauważyłam. - Oczywiście. Widzę, że nieźle posługujesz się łukiem, mogłabyś coś zrobić z tymi bańkami. Kocurku wiesz co robić. – odezwała się nico władczym tonem. Była tu szefową, od razu to zauważyłam. - Jasne – odezwaliśmy się jednocześnie. Nie wiedziałam, że jestem w stanie wypuścić tak wiele strzał w tak krótkim czasie. Jednak nawet to nie powstrzymało dostatecznie złoczyńcy. Wkrótce wokół nas przybyło wielu zawładniętych. Wzleciałam w powietrze i tyle ile byłam w stanie zbijałam bańki. O nie było ich za dużo, Kiciuś miał już z nimi problem, a przecież to zwykli ludzie. To nie była ich wina, że zachowywali się tak, a nie inaczej. Nie mógł ich zranić. Ani ja nie mogłam. Usłyszałam słowa „Bierzcie tamtą dwójkę” i „Szczęśliwy traf”. Czyli całą uwagę skupiliśmy na sobie. To dobrze. - Czarny Kocie. Odciągnij ich w tamtą stronę, wszystkich! – krzyknęłam. Miałam już plan. - Oczywiście bestyjko – zasalutował mi. Serio? Bestyjko? Nie mógł wymyśleć czegoś innego? Dobra teraz muszę zająć się planem. Biedronka wzięła Królową, my poddanych. Wszyscy zebrali się wokół bohatera odzianego na czarno. Ja też do niego podleciałam, trzymał wszystkich na dystans gdy przylgnęłam swoimi plecami do jego. Jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech, nie mogę zrobić im krzywdy... - Smoczy żywioł! – krzyknęłam, a Kocurek spojrzał się na mnie. O to chodziło niech przestanie walczyć, a ja się zajmę resztą. Ruchem ręki stworzyłam wokół nas klatkę z twardych pnączy. Zawładnięci nie cofnęli się, więc dodałam na to jeszcze warstwę pędzącego wiatru, by nie mogli jej dotknąć. Wyczarowałam jeszcze pod nogami zakumizowanej sporą wijącą się roślinę, która ścięła ją z nóg. Nadal napierali lecz dzięki mojej mocy nie byli nas w stanie dosięgnąć. Blondyn popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem gdy próbowałam utrzymać w ryzach jednocześnie wiatr i wijące się rośliny pod nogami Królowej, które utrudniały tworzenie nowych zawładniętych, a pomagały Biedronce w odebraniu przedmiotu z akumą. Nie dałam rady, powietrze puściło, a ludzie mieli dostęp do roślin wokół nas. Próbowałam jeszcze raz stworzyć ten sam wiatr, ale musiałabym skupić się na dwóch rzeczach na raz, a na to było za mało czasu. Zawładnięci w prezencie dostali chyba trochę siły bowiem gdy tylko dostali dostęp do schronienia zaczęli powoli rozrywać pnącza. - I co teraz? Przecież nie możemy im zrobić krzywdy – stwierdził Kocurek. - Wiem o tym – zamyśliłam się chwilę. Byliśmy w trudnej sytuacji. Mało czasu, a dużo kłopotów. Zostały cztery minuty do przemiany. Już zniknął kolor z jednej części skrzydła na wisiorku. – Złap się mnie – powiedziałam nagle. - Co? – spytał wyraźnie zaskoczony moją zmianą tonu. - Zrób to – po czym krzyknęłam – Teraz! Zrobił to co mu kazałam, a ja pstryknęłam palcami i zniknęła klatka. W tym samym czasie wzbiłam się w powietrze zostawiając tłum przy ziemi. Dosłownie parę sekund później słowa „Niezwykła Biedronka” przywróciły wszystko do normy. Wylądowałam tuż obok Biedronki i młodej kobiety o rudych włosach. Upadła na kolana i zaczęła łkać. Nie wiedziałam co robić, Biedrona pomogła jej wstać i coś do niej mówiła. Poczułam czyjąś rękę na ramieniu, ale się nie odwróciłam. - Dobra robota – oznajmił Czarny Kot, instynktownie wiedziałam, że się uśmiecha, zrobiłam to samo. – Twoja moc jest niesamowita, ty jesteś niesamowita. Smoczy żywioł? – spytał. Pokiwałam głową bo nie byłam w stanie mówić....albo nie chciałam, a zresztą co to za różnica? Wir walki to jedno, wtedy czuję się jakby łuk był przedłużeniem ręki, a nie bronią. Miałam wrażenie, że wstępuje we mnie nowa energia. Lecz kiedy adrenalina opadał stawałam się bezradna. Będę musiała coś z tym zrobić. O nie dwie minuty. Wisiorek znowu zapikał. Musiałam wracać do Airy. Zaraz, zaraz jeżeli Adrien i Marinette to Czarny Kot i Biedronka... Czyli Will został sam, jeśli odkryje, że zostawiłam Airę to zacznie się czegoś domyślać. - Muszę lecieć – powiedziałam do dwójki superbohaterów. – Do zobaczenia – rzuciłam szybko i nim usłyszałam odpowiedź leciałam z wiatrem ku mojej klaczy. Chwilę po tym jak dotknęłam ziemi nogami przemiana się cofnęła. Konik spokojnie skubał sobie trawę tak jak go zostawiłam. Na moje ręce spadła zmordowana Hes. Mimo zmęczenia w oczach widziałam w nich dumę. Nie musiała nic mówić od razu dostała słonecznik. - Świetnie sobie poradziłaś – powiedziała między kęsami, a ja na dźwięk jej słów zrobiłam zmartwioną minę i przewróciłam oczami. – Nie przewracaj oczami to prawda. - Wszyscy mi to mówią tylko, że ja nie wiem co zrobiłam niesamowicie. To był odruch tak podpowiedział mi rozsądek... i serce. W każdym razie... – nie dokończyłam bowiem usłyszałam nawoływanie Willa. - Em! – krzyknął, a jego znajomy głos rozniósł się po lesie. - Wrócimy do tego później – powiedziałam do mojej kwami, która już schowała się a moją bluzą. – Tu jestem – wrzasnęłam w odpowiedzi. Podszedł do mnie i mnie przytulił. Znajome, silne ramiona, w których zasypiałam gdy zginął mój ociec. Tak bardzo się cieszyłam, że go mam. - Nie powinienem był ich przyprowadzać. Przepraszam. Wiem, że nie lubisz takich sytuacji. – Zawsze przepraszał w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Wiem, że będzie ze mną do końca. A ja z nim. ~Następnego dnia~ - Powiesz nam gdzie wczoraj pojechałaś? – spytał Adrien Szliśmy parkiem. Sama to zaproponowałam, wczoraj im tak uciekłam wymieniając zaledwie parę słów. Nie powinnam tego robić, więc dlatego znajdujemy się w obecnej sytuacji. Razem ze mną, Mari i Adrienem poszli jeszcze Nino oraz Alya. - Nigdzie, jeździłam bez celu po lesie tak jak to robiłam w Londynie – wzmianka o domu przywołała dane wspomnienia. Nie, te wspomnienia wcale nie są takie odległe. Tak naprawdę cieszę się z tego gdzie jestem. - Uznajmy, że ci wierzymy – zachichotała Alya. – Ominęła was niezła walka. I jeszcze ta nowa. Nie wiem jak się nazywa, ale wygląda jak smok. Te skrzydła, łuk, a o supermocy to już nie wspomnę – Szatynka strzelała słowami jak z armaty. - Al, przecież grzmią o tym w całych mediach „Tajemnicza bohaterka w służbie Paryża” – zacytował nagłówki gazet. Gdy o tym wczoraj usłyszałam nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym uszom, ale zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież nikt nie zna mojej tożsamości. Nagle poczułam moc, taką jak w przypadku Adriena i Mar, ale do tej którą oni emanowali już się przyzwyczaiłam. Ta była inna. Dokładnie w tej samej sekundzie obok parku zajechała limuzyna. Wysiadła z dziewczyna w naszym wieku. - Nawet nie wiecie jak trudno was znaleźć – odezwała się. Stanęłam jak wryta gdy wszyscy oprócz mnie krzyknęli: - Avril!!!.... ROZDZIAŁ 14 Emma Zaraz, zaraz. Kto jest Avril. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na dziewczynę. Długie blond włosy splecione w luźnego kłosa. Spod okularów przeciwsłonecznych patrzyły na mnie szare oczy. Odbijał się w nich blask młodości, mądrości i bystrości. Rysy twarzy nieco podobne do Adriena, czyli musiała być kimś z rodzimy. Ubrana w Błękitną sukienkę przewiązaną czarną aksamitną wstążką i balerinki pod kolor paska. Uśmiechała się miło. Po reakcji przyjaciół wywnioskowałam, że nie jest typu Chloe. Podeszłam do niej pewnym krokiem by zatuszować moje chwilowe zdziwienie. - Emma Gray – powiedziałam wyciągając przyjaźnie rękę w jej stronę. Dziewczyna chwilę się zawahała, ale uścisnęła moją dłoń. Fala pozytywnej aury wylała się na moją skórę i przeszła przez całe ciało. - Avril Agreste – przedstawiła się uśmiechając szeroko. Czyli jednak jest kuzynką zielonookiego blondyna, bo z tego co wiem to on nie ma rodzeństwa. – O idzie Chloe, mam tu coś... - O widzę kolejną przybłędę – zaskrzeczała plastikowa lalunia. Szła w eskorcie swojej rudowłosej poddanej – Sabriny. Spojrzałam na nie spokojnie. Nie chciałam po raz kolejny okazywać słabości przed kimś takim jak ona. Zaśmiała się okrutnie – Czyli mamy w klasie dwie sieroty? No nieźle. Spojrzałam na Avril patrzyła na plastik nienawistnie. Czyli ona też straciła rodziców. Ostatnią rzeczą na, którą będę pozwalała Chloe to obrażanie zmarłych. - Ekhem Chloe. Weź się przymknij bo ci zaraz ostatnia szara komórka eksploduje. – wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać, ale nie o to mi chodziło, raczej żeby dziewczyna się wkurzyła. - Jak ty śmiesz się do mnie tak odzywać? Adrienku chodź nie zadawaj się z Marinette i jej głupią bandą – Adrien chyba wziął z nas przykład bo uśmiechnął się promiennie i odpowiedział bardzo adekwatnie do jej słów. - Oh Chloe czy nie mogłabyś kochać deszczu? Przecież tylko on na ciebie leci – dziewczyna zrobiła się czerwona ze wściekłości. Sabrina szepnęła jej coś do ucha i oblicze plastiku złagodniało. - A ty – wskazała na mnie. –twój ryj wygląda jakby skrzyżować morświna z parapetem. Zaśmiałam się, ale bez krzty wesołości. - Spoko. Twój z kolei wygląda jakby cię w dzieciństwie z procy karmili. Zęby niczym gwiazdy i do tego krzywe. Pyszczek jakbyś oberwała patelnią – pomyślałam chwilę. – I to nie raz. - A właśnie a propo patelni... Avril wróciła na chwilę do limuzyny i wyjęła z niej dużą, czarną szmacianą torbę na ramię. Wyciągnęła z niej...Patelnię??? O co caman? Posłałam jej zdumione spojrzenie. Zresztą tak jak wszyscy. - Avi na litość boską po co ci patelnia? – zapytał Adrien. - Kiedy napisałam do Mar, że wracam do Paryża, a ona mi o nowej w klasie, która posprzeczała się z Chloe od razu uznałam, że ją lubię. Ale zanim tu przyjechałam zaopatrzyłam się w patelnię. Nowiutka, śliczna i bardzo twarda - szarooka uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie. Nie wytrzymałam, wyrwałam jej narzędzie i podeszłam do Chloe. Potem zamachnęłam się i uderzyłam ją patelnią w głowę. W ostatniej chwili lekko powstrzymałam rękę tak, żeby blondi nie straciła przytomności. Złapała się za obolałą głowę. Wszyscy oprócz Sabriny i Chloe zaczęli się śmiać. Dziewczyna rzuciła każdemu z nas nienawistne spojrzenie i odeszła wielce niepocieszona. Oddałam patelnię właścicielce, która nadal wyglądała jakby dusiła się ze śmiechu. - Dziękuję za pożyczenie... próbowałam zachować powagę, ale w połowie zdania wybuchłam śmiechem. - To było niesamowite – wydukał w końcu Nino, który jako jedyny dał radę choć trochę opanować głupawkę... ROZDZIAŁ 15 Emma - Aira i jak? Podoba ci się? – zapytałam klaczy skubiącej obok zieloną trawę. Siedziałam oparta o pień drzewa w środku . Nie miałam dzisiaj ochoty na jakieś wyjścia więc od razu po szkole pobiegłam po mojego wierzchowca i udałam się w głąb lasu. Klacz w odpowiedzi parsknęła i spojrzała na mnie prosząco. - Nie ma mowy nie dostaniesz więcej jabłek. Zeżarłaś już pięć – zaśmiałam się gdy udając oburzenie zarzuciła grzywą rżąc pod nosem. – Co ty powiedziałaś? Powtórz. No dalej – zachichotałam znowu gdy złote oczy zaczęły się na mnie patrzeć, a chwilę potem straciłam je z widoku, ponieważ Aira postanowiła odwrócić się do mnie zadem. – Nie strzelaj focha – ostrzegłam. Zero odpowiedzi. –Bo nie dostaniesz jabłek przez tydzień – znowu brak odpowiedzi. – Ani ja nie przyjdę do stajni. Zobaczysz spełnię swoją groźbę – pogroziłam jej palcem. Zadziałało, zwróciła łeb ku mnie i zmrużyła oczy jakby sprawdzała czy mówię szczerze. Po chwili chyba stwierdziła, że nie żartuję, bo podeszła bym mogła pogłaskać ją po chrapach. Oczywiście zrobiłam to, a potem klacz wróciła do konsumpcji trawy i innych małych roślinek. - Chyba na prawdę powinnaś iść do psychiatry. Rozmawianie ze zwierzętami nie jest normalne, a przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu – powiedziała Hes, która właśnie obudziła się i wstała, a raczej wzleciała z moich kolan. Ziewnęła uroczo. - Will też to mi to mówił – zwróciłam się do niej – nie posłuchałam się go. Kwami przewróciła oczami. Nagle jej oczy zalśniły i już całkowicie wybudziła się ze snu. - Zapomniałabym – pisnęła, a ja posłałam jej zaintrygowane spojrzenie. – Skontaktowałam się z Plaggiem, Tikki oraz Lili... - Kto to Lili? – przerwałam jej. Przeszukałam pamięć, ale nie znalazłam tam takiego imienia. – Czy to jest kwami Avril. Przy niej w końcu wczoraj też poczułam tą dziwną energię. - Dokładnie tak – odezwał się głos za moimi plecami. Ujrzałam troje kwami. Czarne, czerwone i błękitne. - Hes, jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam – pisnęła zapewne Tikki i wpadła na Hessę przytulając ją. - No byłoby z osiemset lat – odpowiedziała poważnie, jednak chwilę później obydwie zaczęły się śmiać, a Lili i Plagg im zawtórowali. Nawet Aira zarżała radośnie na ich widok. - Ekhem – zaczęłam – nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje. Nie wiem po co przylecieliście. – Powiedziałam wszystko na jednym wydechu. Wszystkie cztery kwami wlepiło we mnie wzrok, Plagg dała znać Hessie, żeby zaczęła mówić. - Emmo zostałaś wybrana. Posiadasz dar wykrywania innych właścicieli miraculum. Wraz z twoim nadejściem, przyjdzie w końcu ostateczna bitwa. Jesteś JEDYNĄ – podkreślił to słowo – która zna wszystkie tożsamości bohaterów Chcielibyśmy cię poprosić, abyś wybrała któregoś z obrońców Paryża, który będzie znał twoją tożsamość. – Zaraz, zaraz przecież Hes mówiła, że mam nikomu nie mówić kim jestem. O co chodzi? - Ale sama mówiłaś o tym by nie mówić nikomu, absolutnie nikomu – chyba się zgubiłam i we własnych, i w ich słowach. - Tak wiem, ale... – granatowe kwami zawahało się. - Ale każde z nich wie, że ktoś zna ich tożsamość. Lady Pavone zna tożsamość Czarnego Kota i nawzajem – skończyła za nią Lili. - Z kolei Biedronka zna oblicze Czarnego Kota, oczywiście z wzajemnością – dodała Tikki. - I dlatego musisz kogoś wybrać, a my ci w tym pomożemy... – Plaggowi nie dane było nie dokończyć, bo mu przerwałam. - Czekaj, czekaj chcesz mnie namówić do myślenia? – zaśmiałam się – Wy chyba nie wiecie na co się piszecie – Aira zarżała z dezaprobatą, znowu pogroziłam jej palcem – A ty się nie wtrącaj. - Ona już taka jest... – westchnęła Hes powtarzając słowa Willa sprzed paru dni. /=/=/=/=/=/ - Po prostu nie wierzę – Adrien uniósł ręce ku górze wychodząc z sali od biologii. – Jak można dać do zrobienia projekt na sam koniec roku? – znowu się pożalił. Marinette się uśmiechnęła słysząc jego słowa, jednak to ja odpowiedziałam: - Mamy początek kwietnia, do końca roku jeszcze trzy miesiące. - To nie oznacza... - Ty to masz dobrze – przerwał mu Nino. – Masz w grupie Emmę, Mari i Avril, a ja? Ja wylądowałem w zespole z Chloe i Sabriną – wyraźnie słyszałam gorycz w jego głosie. - Ale masz jeszcze mnie – Alya podeszła do swojego chłopaka i cmoknęła go w policzek. - Adrieeeenku! – za naszymi plecami zaskrzeczał plastik. – Nie zadawaj się z tą bandą bez klasy. - Na dźwięk jej głosu wywróciłam oczami i zrobiłam zbolałą minę. Przyjaciele zachichotali gdy wykrzywiłam wargi w szerokim uśmiechu. Odwróciłam się do niej powoli. - Cześć Chloe. Czy opowiesz nam o swoim wypadku? – w pustych oczach błysnęło zdziwienie. I dobrze. - Jakim wypadku? – zapiszczała. Czy ja na prawdę muszę codziennie słuchać jej głosu? - No nie gadaj, że urodziłaś się z takim pyszczkiem? – dokończyła moją myśl Avril. Jak zwykle czytała w moich myślach. O ile tydzień znajomości można nazwać słowami „jak zwykle”. Nino, Al, Adrien i Mari parsknęli śmiechem. - Nienawidzę cię – warknęła Chloe. - Z wzajemnością – odparłam beztrosko - Albo mnie uwielbiasz, albo nienawidzisz. Ty wybierasz, ale to jest jak wybór pomiędzy dżemem, a kartonem. Jak widać nie lubisz dżemu – znowu zachichotałam pod nosem. Po tych słowach blond lalunia odwróciła się na pięcie i zwiała razem ze swoją poddaną Sabriną. - To co? U mnie o siedemnastej? – spytał Adrien, a cała reszta grupy pokiwała zgodnie głowami. /=/=/=/=/=/ Siedzieliśmy wokół ogromnego plakatu. Bladoniebieska kartka leżąca na podłodze była pełna informacji o bakteriach i pierwotniakach. - Czy my naprawdę musimy to robić? – powiedziałam malując pastelami pantofelka na sztywnej kartce. – Jestem cała niebieska. - No właśnie. Teraz możesz być smerfem – odparła zadowolona Avril. - Ta chyba marudą – dodała Mari. - To nadal jest smerf – skwitował Adrien. Zachichotałam. - Dobrze, że nie Gargamel. Nagle rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu. Podniosłam się i spojrzałam Adrienowi przez ramię. Zresztą nie tylko ja. Chloe? Po co dzwoni? Avril dała chłopakowi znać, żeby odebrał, a ja usiadłam z powrotem na podłodze. - Cześć Chloe. Potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytała takim tonem jakby go życie znokautowało. - Nic, nic. Mam tylko pytanie czy możesz gdzieś wyjść? – zaskrzeczała tak głośno, że aż ja ją usłyszałam. - No wiesz...ja.. –zawahał się. Co on nie umie jej odmówić? - Słońce świeci, ptaszek kwili, może byśmy ją zabili? – powiedziałam beznamiętnym tonem na tyle głośno by dziewczyna o drugiej stronie telefonu usłyszała. Momentalnie się rozłączyła. Wtedy już nikt nie powstrzymywał parsknięcia. - Dobre to – powiedziała nagle Mar. Nasze cudowne śmiechy przerwała dziwny odgłos za oknem. Adrien i Marinette momentalnie się zerwali. Rzeczywiście Władca Ciem ostatnio rzadko się pokazywał. Niby zdobył już Miracula Pszczoły, Lisa i Motyla, ale jak na razie nic z nimi nie zrobił. - Och zapomniałem. Mój tata chciałby poznać moją dziewczynę. Zaraz wracamy – mrugną do Avi. Przecież to oczywiste w, jednym pokoju siedzą wszyscy obrońcy Paryża. Czyżby zbieg okoliczności? Wybiegli z pokoju jak oparzeni, ale ja już podjęłam decyzję. Moją tajemnicę powierzę Avril Agreste. Blondynka właśnie podnosiła się i chyba chciała zacząć coś mówić, ale ją uprzedziłam. - Usiądź. - Ale ja muszę... – zaczęła. - Poradzą sobie – odparłam natychmiast, ponieważ wiedziałam o co jej chodzi. - Że co? – spytała wyraźnie zdezorientowana. - No Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Chwilowo poradzą sobie bez Lady Pavone – odsunęła się gwałtownie, a potem spojrzała na mnie z zaciekawianiem. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się od nerwowego uśmiechu. - Skąd wiesz kim jestem? – nawet ni próbowała zaprzeczać. Cóż, przynajmniej wyjaśnianie pójdzie szybciej. Złapałam za wisiorek ze skrzydłem i uniosłam go nieco ku górze. Patrzyłam chwilę najpierw na szok, a potem zrozumienie na jej twarzy. - Ponieważ ja jestem Lady Dragon – odparłam z głosem pełnym powagi. – Hes, Lili możecie się pokazać. Avi nawet nie patrzyła na nasze kwami, które już zaczęły rozmawiać. Cały czas wpatrywała się we mnie z takim uporem, e gdyby oczy wierciły dziurę w ciele już by mnie nie było. W końcu potrząsnęła głową. - Nie, niemożliwe – patrzyłam na osobę inną niż zwykle. Ukazała swoją prawdziwą twarz tylko na sekundkę. - Posiadam miraculum smoka i jako jedyna ze wszystkich właścicieli wyczuwam innych. Wiem kim są pozostali, ale nikt nie wie kim jestem ja – wzięłam głęboki oddech. Nie łatwo było mi zdradzać tajemnice przed innymi osobami niż Will czy choćby Aira. – Z pozostałej trójki wybrałam ciebie na ,że tak powiem „strażniczkę” mojej tajemnicy. Doradzono mi abym komuś pokazała swoją tożsamość. Od dzisiaj ty nią jesteś – skończyłam swój wywód i popatrzyłam na nią jeszcze raz. Niby ciągle patrzyłam się jej w oczy lecz nic nie mogłam wyczytać. Nagle zaczęła się śmiać. – O co chodzi? - Wiedziałam, że to nie będzie zwykła przyjaźń – odparła między atakami śmiechu. Wstała ocierając łzy rozbawienia. – A teraz mam do ciebie jedno pytanie. - Hm? – zapytałam - Chcemy rozprawić się ze złoczyńcami czy damy im wolną rękę? – ewidentnie czułam w jej głosie radość i zainteresowanie obecną sytuacją, - Że tak powiem... - zrobiłam teatralną pauzę – Hes pokaż skrzydła! - Lili zakładaj pióra – zawtórowała mi. Jako super bohaterki wyskoczyłyśmy rzez okno bogatsze o jedną tajemnicę... ROZDZIAŁ 16 Emma - Nieeeee! – krzyk Biedronki rozległ się na ulicy gdy jej najlepsza przyjaciółka została dźgnięta długim sztyletem w brzuch. Niczym rozerwana kartka lub zgrzyt nienaoliwionych drzwi Marinette wydała zawodzący okrzyk. Mulatka osunęła się powoli na ziemię nadal trzymając telefon z włączoną kamerą w ręku. Na twarzy miała wyraźnie wymalowane zaskoczenie. Nie spodziewała się tego. Szkarłatna kałuża powiększała się z każdą sekundą. - Mam! – Lady Pavone krzyknęła chwytając małą figurkę baletnicy w której schowała się akuma. Nie niszczyła jej, bo wiedziała, że Biedronka nie będzie w stanie teraz jej oczyścić. Czas zwolnił. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Jakby wszystko toczyło się w zwolnionym tempie. Stałam z wytrzeszczonymi oczami patrząc jak Alya upada na ziemię i jak Biedronka biegnie w jej stronę. Czarny Kot biegnie za ukochaną, a Pavone patrzy tępo raz na figurkę, a raz przed siebie. Nawet nie pamiętam kiedy moje nogi zerwały się do biegu. Nie, nie biegłam do poszkodowanej, moim celem był Czarny Kot. - Kocie! – poza zwolnieniem nie było reakcji. Dobiegłam do niego i pociągnęłam za ramię. Odwrócił się z wyrazem strachu na twarzy. – Kocie – powtórzyłam. – Zabierz ją do domu, proszę – spuściłam głowę tylko po to by jeszcze raz ją podnieść. - Nie mogę, nie – zaprzeczył. – Nie widzisz... – urwał. Obrócił się na pięcie by odejść w kierunku dziewczyny w, której był zakochany. Nie, nie mogę na to pozwolić. - Ona nic nie zdziała w tym stanie. Kocie proszę... – znowu mnie olał. – Czarny Kocie! – wrzasnęłam, ale sie nie odwrócił. – Adrien... – wypowiedziałam słowa tak cicho by tylko on je usłyszał. Tym razem odwrócił się gwałtownie, a jego nastawienie diametralnie się zmieniło. - Skąd wiesz kim jestem? – pytanie było bardziej oskarżeniem niż chęcią dowiedzenia się prawdy. Pokręciłam głową. - Zabierz ją do domu, proszę. Ona nie może poprawić sytuacji Aly, ale ja owszem. W tym stanie tylko pogorszy jej sytuację, a ja umiem udzielić pomocy. Zabierz ją stąd, błagam – mój gorzki ton skutecznie go przekonał. Spojrzałam jak próbuje odciągnąć dziewczynę w kropki od nieruchomej postaci. – Avril – szepnęłam do towarzyszki stojącej obok mnie nadal wpatrującej się tępo w laleczkę. Spojrzała się na mnie pytająco. – Zajmij się nim – wskazałam na zakumizowaną postać rosłego mężczyzny ze sztyletem w dłoni. Wyraźnie toczył walkę w głowie. – Ja wezmę Alyę. –Blondynka pokiwała powoli, ale nerwowo głową. Teraz ja. Szłam jak w transie w stronę krwawiącej dziewczyny. Zamknięte oczy sprawiały wrażenie, że dziewczyna śpi, ale to nie prawda, była nieprzytomna. Bluzka nasiąknęła krwią. Całe szczęście nóż nie przeszedł na wylot. - Daj mi bluzę i zadzwoń po karetkę – chłopak do którego skierowałam słowa stał jak zaczarowany. Normalnie wywróciłabym oczami, ale sytuacja była zbyt poważna by zajmować się takimi błahostkami. – Szybko! – krzyknęłam. Chłopak natychmiast wykonał moje polecenie. Zwinęłam bluzę i przycisnęłam do rany, by chociaż trochę zatamować krwawienie. Sprawdziłam puls. Brak. Momentalnie zaschło mi w ustach, a serce na chwilę stanęło tylko po to by gwałtownie przyśpieszyć. - Chodź tu. Jak masz na imię? - Nicolas – odpowiedział krótko. - Doskonale. Nicolasie uciskaj tutaj – wskazałam na ranę przykrytą bluzą. Kątem oka widziałam jak się we mnie wpatrywał lecz nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Uciskałam klatkę piersiową Dziewczyny, robiłam sztuczne wdechy. – Alyo proszę cię wytrzymaj, proszę... – kolejne wdechy i uciśnięcia. Nawet nie pamiętam gdy ratownik medyczny odsunął mnie od dziewczyny. Nicolas był chyba trochę mniej zdezorientowany niż ja. - Żyje – powiedział nagle siadając obok mnie na ziemi. – Lady Dragon dobrze się czujesz? – odwróciłam się do niego gwałtownie. No tak nadal miałam n sobie strój super bohaterki. Najważniejsze, że Alya żyje. Zerwałam się na nogi. - Dziękuję – powiedziałam smutno. Spojrzałam na jego twarz. Nie, nie na twarz, widziałam tylko błękitne oczy. Były inne iż u Mari. Te przypominały raczej morze. W tej chwili wzburzone, jakby fale uderzały o kamienisty brzeg. Szybko wyrwałam się z zamyślenia. Wzbiłam się w powietrze kierując się w stronę domu Agrestów. W pokoju Adriena na podłodze siedziała Avril. - Jeszcze ich nie ma – odezwała się cicho. Skinęłam głową. - Hes schowaj skrzydła – powiedziałam i w mgnieniu oka z powrotem stałam się Emmą. – Żyje. Avi odetchnęła z ulgą i włączyła telewizor. Momentalnie na ekranie pojawiła się wiadomość o zdarzeniu sprzed piętnastu minut. „Obrończyni Paryż – Lady Dragon - poraz kolejny udowadnia swą bohaterskość”. Złapałam za pilota i wyłączyłam plazmę. Ściskałam małe pudełeczko z guzikami, a puściłam je dopiero gdy Avril się do mnie przytuliła. Alya jest również moją przyjaciółką. - Wszystko będzie dobrze – szepnęła mi na ucho. – Gdyby nie ty... – przerwała bowiem drzwi otworzyły się nagle i wszedł Adrien. Trzymał na rękach Marinette drżącą od płaczu. Nadal płakała zatapiając łzy w jego koszulę. Ja nie uroniłam ani jednej łzy w porównaniu do niej. - Nino dzwonił... – uciszyłam go ruchem ręki. - Wiem. Zajmij się nią, a my gdzieś pójdziemy. To chwila dla was – złapałam Avi za nadgarstek i wyszłyśmy z pokoju. Skierowałam się ku wyjściu i już po kilku minutach znalazłyśmy się w parku. Siedziałyśmy w milczeniu na ławce. Czegoś mi brakowało. Zadzwonił telefon. Odebrałam, a w słuchawce usłyszałam zatroskany głos Willa. - Em, gdzie jesteś? Nic ci nie jest słyszałem o tym zdarzeniu... – mówił szybko i chaotycznie, nie chciałam go martwić więc przerwałam prawie natychmiast. - Nic mi nie jest, siedzę w parku, ale będę dopiero wieczorem. Powiedz cioci Anabeth, żeby się nie martwiła. Mówił coś, ale nie słuchałam go zbytnio. W końcu zakończył swój monolog, rzuciłam szybkie „pa” i się rozłączyłam. Westchnęłam cicho. Czas aby wybrać się tam gdzie zmartwienia zamieniam na strzały. Tylko, że tym razem nie będę sama. - Chyba zostawiłam łuk w stajni. To dobrze – powiedziałam z nutką zadowolenia w głosie, a blondynka spojrzała się na mnie z zaciekawieniem. – Chodź, pokarzę ci coś... /=/=/=/=/=/ Wcisnęłam piętę w bok Airy by przyśpieszyła. Czułam ściskające się na moim brzuchy ręce Avril. Nigdy wcześniej nie jeździła konno, więc siedziała za mną. Znajomy ciężar łuku na kolanach dodawała mi otuchy, znajome końskie kroki sprawiały, że świat stawał się bardziej kolorowy. Nawet nie zauważyłam gdy wpadłyśmy na małą polankę skąpaną w świetle zachodzącego słońca. Gwałtownie zatrzymałam klacz tak, że dziewczyna siedząca za mną pisnęła. Aira zarżała z dezaprobatą. Spojrzałam na nią karcąco i poklepałam po boku. - Avril pierwszy raz w życiu jeździła konno nie czepiaj się jej. - Co? – Avi zeskoczyła z konia na ziemię. – Jak dobrze stać pewnie na nogach. Zachichotałam. - Mówiłam do Airy – szarooka spojrzała na mnie z rozbawieniem. - Will mówił mi, że jesteś stuknięta, bo gadasz z koniem, ale nie wiedziałam, że mówi na poważnie. - Rozmawiałaś z Willem? Ach to dlatego nie chciał mi wyjawić dlaczego ta cała Issabel go już nie interesuje – na dźwięk moich słów towarzyszka zarumieniła się i spuściła nieco głowę. - Tylko rozmawialiśmy – powiedziała niewinnym tonem. - Taa jasne. Może i rozmawialiście, ale ja widziałam go jak chodził cały w skowronkach przez ostatni tydzień – Avril jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła więc zmieniłam temat. – Strzelałaś kiedyś z łuku? - Tylko raz i z resztą nie za dobrze mi to wychodziło, a co? Podobno ty jesteś rewelacyjna w łucznictwie – powiedziała, a ja w tym czasie założyłam cięciwę. Wzruszyłam ramionami. - Podobno – dosłownie u ułamku sekundy naciągnęłam i wystrzeliłam. Patrzyłam jak usta blondynki otwierają się powoli w niemym zdziwieniu. – Teraz ty – podałam jej broń i jedną ze strzał. - Ja nie umiem. - Też kiedyś nie umiałam. Wszystkiego można się nauczyć, ale tylko wtedy gdy się ćwiczy i próbuje – wcisnęłam jej w ręce łuk, nie chciała go przyjąć, ale gdy zacisnęłam jej palce na rękojeści chyba zmieniła zdanie. – To naprawdę pomaga. Uśmiechnęłam się blado. Odwzajemniła to. - Zrobię z siebie pośmiewisko – powiedziała zrezygnowanym tonem nakładając strzałę na cięciwę. - Nie przede mną. Pokarzę ci jak sprawić by bełt trafił tam gdzie chcesz. Resztę dnia spędziłyśmy przelewając smutki dzisiejszych zdarzeń na strzały głucho wbijające się w pnie drzew.... I jak? W miarę możliwości proszę o zostawienie śladu w postaci komentarza (po co? Czysta ciekawość, po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć kto to czyta)